Blood & Love
by Asrail
Summary: Te contentas com o que tens, pois que qualquer grande esperança... é grande engano.
1. a promessa

**Blood** **& Love**

**Capítulo um** – _a promessa_

O sol se punha, tingindo o horizonte de um tom alaranjado. Logo, a escuridão tomaria o céu para si, mas, por enquanto, o espetáculo de todos os dias fazia dançar sobre a cabeça dos Homens as cores quentes. Ron voltava de uma caminhada pelo jardim – que terminava à orla de um pequeno arvoredo -, entrando n'A toca pela porta da cozinha. Molly preparava o jantar, conversando aos sussurros com Arthur, aflita. Quando o filho apareceu, ela examinou-o e, com um olhar de reprovação, perguntou:

"Andou deitando sobre a grama novamente?" Seus olhos miravam a sua camiseta folgada suja de terra e gotas de orvalho da garoa daquele mesmo dia de manhã. Ele sorriu para a mãe em culpa – _mas é claro que sim _– e correu para a porta, enquanto a mulher cuspia reclamações. Subiu um lance de escadas de uma só vez, pensando no que faria em seguida. Talvez ouvisse a narração de um jogo de quadribol pelo antigo rádio do pai. Os Kenmare Kestrels estavam arrasando nos últimos tempos. Entretanto, seus pensamentos foram afastados do esporte com brusquidão quando passou próximo a um quarto no corredor que levava ao seu. Ouvira pequenos soluços. Empurrou a porta de leve.

O aposento estava abafado e escuro – as janelas estavam fechadas e a luz, apagada; a cama, desarrumada – os lençóis foram atirados aos pés da mesma, embolados – e, encolhida a um canto dela, estava Ginny, a face molhada pelas lágrimas, as mãos sobre os olhos.

Ron ficou sem reação. Há muito não via ela chorar – nem lembrava-se da última vez. Ela crescera forte e independente aos seus dezenove anos, mas chorando ali, parecia tão pequena e frágil. Ele sentou-se próximo a ruiva, tomado por toda a ternura de que poderia dispor, como um irmão mais velho deveria fazer, supunha. Ginny sentiu o colchão afundar e afastou as mãos do rosto, só para encontrar Ron olhando-a, preocupado, quase triste, como que tentasse dividir com ela o peso de sua dor. Seus rubros lábios sopraram o nome do irmão num sussurro quase inaudível e seus grandes olhos castanhos, ornados por longos cílios escuros, quase infantis, o miravam com inocência, inchados e ainda cheios d'água, mas sem conseguir esconder a beleza por detrás deles.

"Que houve?", ele perguntou.

"Nada...", murmurou fracamente. Ron tocou-a de leve no braço – provocando uma reação em cadeia no corpo dela, como um choque que atordoou todo o seu sistema nervoso – e puxou-a para um abraço, os seus braços fortes em torno da pequena garota, deitando a cabeça dela sobre o seu peito e acariciando os seus cabelos cor-de-cobre.

"Menina boba...", _ele continuava chamando-a de menina_, "acha que eu não saberia que o seu 'nada' significa 'alguma coisa'?"

Ginny segurou suas mãos às laterais do corpo do seu irmão, agarrando a camiseta com firmeza. Agora suas lágrimas molhavam a roupa dele, silenciosas, e ela respirava com dificuldade. Podia ouvir o coração dele, mas poderia ele ouvir o seu, bombeando descompassado, mais forte e rápido do que deveria? Ele beijou no topo de sua orelha delicada e sussurrou:

"Diz pra mim o que houve que eu resolvo pra você..." Ela parecia quase inconsolável, então Ron decidiu acalmá-la. Era uma experiência nova para ele, já que sempre teve outros cinco irmãos para cuidarem dela, mas agora que todos já haviam mudado-se de casa, só restara ele. Tinha de se virar com a nova responsabilidade de "único irmão mais velho" e escolhia as palavras com cuidado.

"Não...", a sua voz fez força para sair, arranhando a sua garganta. O nó que se instalara ali há tanto tempo de sufoco ainda não podia ser desatado, não agora; talvez nunca. "Ninguém pode resolver nada pra mim..."

O ruivo notou o tom melancólico da sua voz e apertou-a contra ele, como se tentasse abraçar o coração de Ginny, acalentá-lo, tirar-lhe todas as dores e mágoas da sua irmã, nem que tivesse ele de carregá-las. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, porém, ela tornou a falar, agora com mais força, quase recuperando o tom normal de sua voz, mas ainda entre soluços, hesitante:

"Ron... Você me ama?"

Ele afastou a cabeça da ruiva do seu peito e passou a olhá-la nos olhos, quase incrédulo, quase irritado.

"Ficou louca? É claro que amo!", disse sério e beijou-a na bochecha. "Não há necessidade de me perguntar isso. Essa sempre será a resposta! Entendeu?"

Uma lágrima escorreu dos seus grandes olhos castanhos e ela sorriu de um modo que – pensou Ron, no exato instante – só ela mesma poderia fazê-lo.

"Tá bom", falou. Ron mirou-a por mais um instante, enxugando a sua face com uma das mãos, e então levantou-se.

"Não chore, Gi. Não chore nunca mais, porque nada nesse mundo vale as lágrimas que você derrama", ele deu-lhe mais um beijo, agora na testa. "Promete?"

"Prometo."

Ele sorriu a ela, sinceramente, e saiu do quarto. Ela desfez o sorriso que esboçara nos lábios e fechou os olhos com força.

"Perdoe-me, meu irmão, mas para servir à tua promessa, terei de quebrá-la", murmurou entristecida. Desatou o nó e espremeu todas as suas angústias, medos, dores, tristezas e esperanças e expeliu-as para fora de si com uma única lágrima, a sua última. Enquanto escorria, sentia seu corpo esvaziar-se. Então, sua vida, seu ser, seu todo fora feito daquilo, de desejos frustrados, incertos, errados, que ela deveria anular.

_Ron... Também te amo, mas o meu amar você é diferente do seu amar-me_, pensou, sentindo que sua vida dava uma guinada, mas para que lado? O que teria lá? Pelo que deveria esperar agora? De uma coisa estava certo: não choraria mais, tampouco riria, porque qualquer caminho que trilhasse jamais a conduziria à felicidade.

_**N/A: **hahá! eu sei... eu adoro casais impossíveis... mas essa é a graça da coisa... vai que o casal é possível e não termina junto? seria trágico... whatever... melhor saber que não dar certo mesmo, aí nem se desaponta. não me lembro de onde tirei a idéia amalucada de começar a escrever sobre eles... mas eu gostei. espero não desapontar muitas pessoas... eu sou R/Hr, claro... mas sonhar um pouco não faz mal a ninguém. se alguém leu isso, por favor, me deixe uma review. eu gostei desse capítulo... espero que eu mesma possa gostar dos próximos. normalmente sou uma crítica muito chata... mas se eu gostar, acho que tem muita chance dos outros gostarem. bom, isso é o que vocês me dirão... já falei demais, então, fui!_


	2. catalisador de sonhos

**Blood & Love **

**Capítulo II** – Catalisador de sonhos

**O tempo acaba o ano, o mês e a hora,  
****A força, a arte, a manha, a fortaleza; **

Ginny já havia acordado muito antes, mas continuava a fixar os olhos no teto, sem muito objetivo. Então, era isto, e apenas isto: continuar seguindo em frente. Para onde perde-se nas esquinas dos caminhos, Como se arrasta na incerteza do talvez, mas o Por quê... O Por quê, destrutivo, firme e seguro, o Por quê a empurra para qualquer lado, de qualquer forma.

Ela suspirou.

Não importava para onde fosse, conquanto que lembrasse aonde não deveria ir. À Felicidade, sorriu, À Felicidade falsa dos passados anos, que parasse no tempo e se prendesse na memória, como uma mentira suave, sendo contada mil vezes para tornar-se verdade. Embora chegasse perto, mas de verdade nunca fosse. Porque a Verdade... A Verdade nunca, nunca é feliz. E contentar-se com a verdade apenas por sê-la... Não, isso não poderia. Antes concordar com a dor que se passa, à sua inexorável causa.

A Verdade é para poucos.

E, por conta disso, na mentira, da mentira, viveria. Até que a consumisse, até que a destruísse.

Antes a morte que vergonha e decepção.

Sentou-se e se forçou a sorrir, mas os olhos não acompanharam os lábios. Espelhos da alma, espelhos da alma... Amaldiçoou-se por ser uma péssima atriz. Mas ela mudaria.

Afinal, faria da mentira açucarada verdade.

Afastou as cobertas para um lado e pulou para fora da cama. Andou até o espelho e mirou-se.

Uma ruiva apareceu do outro lado, usando os pijamas de verão - que, aliás, estava chegando ao fim - e os cabelos cor-de-cobre desarrumados. Aproximou-se e observou as sardas que acompanhavam o nariz pequeno e feminino e os olhos avelã, um tanto entorpecidos. Por fim, deparou-se com seus lábios num arco acerejado desgostoso. Quem seria aquela, senão ela? Não se parecia com Ginny, definitivamente. Onde estava a garota de quinze, dezesseis anos, forte e determinada que um dia fora? Aonde fora a jovem de dezessete que se rebelara? E a de dezoito, que lutara? Que restara para os dezenove? Submissão...? Vergonha...! ... Medo!

Uma faísca viva e fervente tomou o brilho dos seus olhos, e como renascida das cinzas, a sua força, a sua graça e determinação voltaram. Ela não morrera, muito pelo contrário: uma nova Ginny ressurgia, e esta já não seria guiada por um Por quê. Esta encontraria o Como e o Para onde o quanto antes.

Sua nova meta já não era impedir a morte, mas continuar a vida.

**o tempo acaba a fama e a riqueza,  
****o tempo o mesmo tempo de si chora. **

Ali por perto estava Ron. Acabara de levantar-se e vestira os jeans e uma camiseta qualquer. Passava pelo corredor quando a ruiva abriu a porta do quarto. Num movimento rápido, passou umas das mãos pelos cabelos vermelhos dela, sem dizer nada na sua pós – inconsciência matinal, e continuou seguindo seu caminho, fazendo a anotação mental de mais tarde lembrar Ginny para que não ande de pijamas – principalmente aqueles tão curtos que ela costumava usar – pela casa, sem motivação para fazê-lo agora, já que costumava dizer que só acordava depois do café - da - manhã.

Desceu as escadas ainda a passos sonolentos e, chegando à pequena sala, atirou-se sobre o sofá, pulando por cima do encosto deste, como de costume. Sentou-se e parou por um momento, em silêncio, a observar a lareira vazia a sua frente, como se visse algo além dela.

O Sr. Weasley chegou instantes depois e mirou a figura silenciosa e pensativa do rapaz. Ron crescera, de todas as maneiras imagináveis. Não era mais aquele rapazinho que corria pela casa, aprontando e se encrencando. Tornara-se homem. Artur se sentiu repentinamente culpado. Os últimos tempos foram turbulentos e sabia que, de uma forma ou de outra, aquilo mudara seu filho. A Guerra. O medo. O sofrimento. A morte. Em geral, todos foram afetados. Mas, talvez por ser ligado diretamente com Harry Potter, isso fez com que o Menino – Que – Sobreviveu não fosse o único com cicatrizes. Ron ficara... Diferente. Talvez para bem, talvez para mal, mas diferente. Artur não sabia mais o que se passava na mente do filho. Ron, antes um livro aberto, se lacrara.

"Pai?", ele chamou, tirando o homem de seus devaneios.

"Erm... Está pronto para o café?", perguntou, tentando criar um assunto antes que Ron pudesse continuar.

E o ruivo mordeu a isca.

"Estou sim. Cadê a mamãe?".

"Oras, preparando o café!", disse simplesmente e rumou à cozinha, ligeiro, deixando Ron novamente sozinho com seus pensamentos. Mas só havia um que lhe importava no momento, e talvez a vida inteira enquanto se distraía, só não admitiria. Ou amaldiçoaria-se para sempre, até o fim dos tempos, pelo quanto deste fora perdido.

**O tempo busca e acaba o onde mora  
****qualquer ingratidão, qualquer dureza; **

As grossas gotas d'água escorriam pelo seu corpo nu, quentes e suaves. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados sob a água, tentando fazer com que a tempestade de dentro calasse ao som da água de fora. Mas não dera muito certo.

Pensava nele.

Nele e em seus braços reconfortantes.

Nele e em seu calor suave.

Nele e em seu sorriso raro e cativante.

Ou em seus lábios no geral.

Balançou a cabeça: vai embora, vai embora, vai!

Mas não foi. Que diabos de castigo foi arrumar, quem mais se quer permanece em pensamentos e lhe falta quando ao seu lado? Infernos.

Tentou pensar em qualquer outra coisa, qualquer outro lugar ou pessoa. Então eles surgiram, os orbes de esmeralda líquida, antes hipnóticos, agora já sem vida. E, junto deles, um rapaz alto, de cabelos negros despontando para todos os lados e óculos redondos.

"Harry?", ela se perguntou um pouco surpresa. "O que você está fazendo na minha cabeça?"

"Depois, Ginny... Depois que a Guerra acabar..."

Ela ficou em silêncio, pensativa, enquanto terminava de lavar seus cabelos. Desligou o chuveiro e enrolou-se numa toalha, saindo do banheiro e entrando no quarto. Sentou-se na cama e mirou uma ruiva, muito mais familiar, do outro lado. Por algum tempo, olhos nos olhos, permaneceu em silêncio. No entanto, não demorou a levantar-se e escancarar as portas do seu armário. Onde o deixara mesmo? Casacos, blusas, caixas de sapato, pastas e álbuns foram ao chão antes dela encontrá-lo. Apertou o botãozinho vermelho e a tela se iluminou.

"Ótimo", pensou, "agora só preciso me lembrar como funciona essa porcaria".

Apertou mais alguns botões, mas apenas quando tocou o verde, o seu nome apareceu na tela: Harry Potter – chamando. Ele a atenderia? E, se atendesse, o que ela diria?

"Alô?" – oh droga! O que eu--? - "Você ligou para Harry Potter. No momento não posso..." - ufa, ela se aliviou. Uma sorte e tanto. Quando ouviu o sinal, limitou-se a dizer: "Oi, Harry! Aqui é a Ginny, ligue assim que puder" e desligou. Era o suficiente, não?

"Ginny", a porta fora aberta antes que ela pudesse perceber, e ele entrou, olhando-a. Ela tentou não ligar, mas não conseguiu deter um certo rubor a tomar-lhe...

"Ron, cai fora da--!", ela começou, mas ele andou em sua direção – _mas que droga!_, ela pensou, _por que justo _agora_ mil e uma borboletas decidem voar dentro do _meu_ estômago?_ – e parou a menos de um metro dela, próximo demais, segundo Ginny, para quando não se está devidamente vestida. Mas antes que ela pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa, Ron tomou-lhe o celular das mãos.

"Isso é... O presente de Harry?", perguntou, os olhos azuis fixos no aparelho. Ginny nunca teve tanta raiva de um objeto...

"É, sim", disse irritada e tomou-o de volta. "E eu já o estava guardando".

Ele observou-a ir até o banheiro – ainda com o celular em mãos – e girar a chave na fechadura.

"Erm... Ela não ia guardar?", perguntou-se, quase interessado, quando lembrou-se que não dera o recado de seus pais. Correu até a porta e bateu.

"Ginny?"

"Que é?", soou impaciente.

"É pra você descer pra tomar café..."

"Já vou!"

Ele ficou em silêncio. Depois, deu de ombros e desceu as escadas. Ginny mirava a ruiva enfurecida do outro lado do espelho sobre a pia quando ouviu seus passos se afastando. Saiu do banheiro e voltou ao seu quarto, abrindo o armário e escolhendo um _shorts_ velho e uma camiseta, vestindo-os por cima da _lingerie_.

"Como assim", reclamava diante do espelho, terminando de checar a sua aparência, "eu, aqui, de toalha, sem mais nada e ele vai olhar justo _praquele celular_?" Mirou suas expressões, então suavizou-as. "Ahn... Você não se importa mais, Ginny, lembra?" O reflexo alertou. Fez uma careta em resposta e deixou o aposento, quase resignada, embora algo dentro dela gritasse, silenciosamente, desafiando o seu calar.

**mas não pode acabar minha tristeza,  
****Enquanto não quiserdes vós, Senhora. **

Alguns poucos passos mais e das escadas o viu, sentado no sofá, rabiscando alguns pergaminhos rapidamente, _o cego do Ronald!_. Então, inesperadamente, ele parou e amassou o que escreveu, insatisfeito. Ginny viu-o repetir o processo mais três vezes, antes de dar-se conta de que já se havia formado uma pilha de pergaminhos ali ao lado da mesinha de centro.

"Primeiro, Ron acorda cedo. Depois, quase pula em cima do celular. E agora isso...?" Ela continuou o observando. Ele parou um instante, pensando na melhor maneira de começar novamente, e roçou a pena de leve nos cabelos, distraído. Ela não podia gostar dele, claro, e por inúmeros motivos, mas... Bem, ela não havia prometido nada quanto a olhá-lo, havia? Ele deixou a língua escapar pelo canto dos lábios, pensativo. Não, definitivamente, ela não havia...

"Ron! Venha tomar o café logo!", chamou a Sra Weasley. Ron bufou. Depois, Ginny viu-o cruzar a sala e passar para a cozinha. Era a sua chance!

Ela desceu os degraus restantes, sorrateira, e aproximou-se da mesinha. Ali estava a pilha de pergaminhos amassados e, acima da mesa, ainda sobravam alguns. Num deles, ela reconheceu a grafia garranchosa de Ron. Ginny deteve-se por um instante.

"Eu estou xeretando as coisas do meu irmão?" Pensou por mais algum tempo. Então, corrigiu-se: "Não, eu estou apenas _supervisionando_, afinal, se ele estiver saindo com alguém, não vai querer fazer papel de idiota, certo?", disse a si mesma, sem ainda se convencer, mas o suficiente para ler a única palavra que lhe restara no papel, e arrependera-se de tê-lo feito imediatamente: "Hermione".

Foi como um soco no estômago: ela ficou sem ar.

_Hermione?_ Quer dizer, se fosse qualquer outra, ela não se importaria... Mas logo Hermione? Ginny pareceu decepcionada. Em seus tempos de escola, sempre achara que eles acabariam juntos... E se acabassem mesmo? "Não", se alertou, "Não me importo. Nem um pouco. _Nadinha!_"

"Ginny! Café!", a Sra Weasley começava a se impacientar com a demora. A ruiva procurou respirar fundo, para retomar o ar que lhe fora tirado, e, tentado ignorar um certo desconforto em seu peito, adentrou a cozinha e ocupou o seu lugar de costume à mesa.

"Até que enfim", comentou um Arthur sorridente mordendo uma de suas torradas.

"Eu estava me vestindo, pai", defendeu-se, agarrando alguns pãezinhos.

"Acordou tarde, foi?", perguntou, ainda distraído, por detrás d'O Profeta Diário. O que ela poderia dizer?

"É. Fui dormir tarde".Evitou os olhos de Ron nesse instante, especialmente. Mas sabia que ele a estava examinando com cuidado, quase curioso, _a sua irmãzinha_. Ginny sabia muito bem que ele jamais entenderia o que se passava: Ron nunca fora muito de sacar o que lhe está em frente aos olhos. Quase sorriu... Era tão doce, e tão triste.

"De qualquer maneira, seu pai e eu teremos de dar um pulo no Ministério, para... Resolver algumas coisas". A hesitação na voz da Sra Weasley fez o rapaz mirá-la, intrigado. "Portanto, o almoço ficará por conta de vocês". Ron fingiu se engasgar. "Ah, Ronald! Qual é o problema..."

"Não me chame de Ronald", murmurou em tédio.

"...estará pronta! Será só servir!", ela terminou, sem dar-lhe ouvidos.

"Que coisas?", perguntou Ginny, tentando parecer desinteressada, mas sem muito êxito. Molly passou a recolher a própria louça e a de Arthur, no que Ginny interpretou como "ganhar tempo", mas só demorou alguns instantes mais – o incrível era que Arthur parecia bastante confortável, lendo o jornal com atenção e curiosidade.

"Coisas do trabalho de seu pai", ela disse finalmente. A ruiva murmurou algo em resposta, enquanto continuava a passar geléia num de seus pãezinhos. Ron levantou-se preguiçosamente – quase como um gato a se esticar – e levou seu prato e xícara até a pia, distraído demais para perceber que era seguido por um par de olhos castanhos... "Posso confiar que ninguém aqui vai demolir a casa?"

"Sim".

"Não".

"Ronald!", indignou-se a Sra Weasley, enquanto Ron sorria de lado e murmurava um 'é brincadeira!' angelicalmente para a mãe. Arthur riu e a mulher o olhou com severidade.

"Então nós vamos indo", sentenciou o Sr Weasley, ficando de repente sério e dobrando o jornal. Levantou-se e seguiu a mulher pra fora dali. Antes de sumirem pela porta, no entanto, Molly mirou o filho com desconfiança, como se dissesse 'não ouse me desafiar'. O ruivo deu de ombros e eles ficaram em silêncio até os dois saírem.

Ron se debruçou sobre a mesa, ficando mais próximo da ruiva.

"O que você acha que eles vão fazer? Será que papai vai mudar de emprego?", ponderou, curioso.

"Eu não faço a mínima idéia... Mas isso seria bom", comentou, distraída com o modo com que ele se balançava sobre os cotovelos, num ritmo lento e descompassado, digno de Ronald, e em como a luz tocava-lhe as íris claras, dançando...

"Talvez ele me arranje um emprego", disse mais para si que para ela, "Isso sim seria bom... Eu compraria uma vassoura decente e faria aquele esse para goleiro..."

Ginny meneou a cabeça.

"Homens e o quadribol..."

"Ei! Você também jogava quadribol!", defendeu-se.

"Como um esporte. Só homens pensam em ganhar dinheiro com esse tipo de coisa... Nunca pensei em seguir carreira com quadribol."

"Que pena", ele comentou. "Você era muito boa."

"Eu _sou_ muito boa, Ron", corrigiu-o. Ele sorriu, no que ela respondeu.

Irmãos também são ternos, irmãos também se amam... Mas Ginny apenas não acreditava que era apenas aquilo. Era mais, _ela sabia que era!_, era muito mais. Mais do que conseguia pôr em palavras, mais do que conseguia suportar em silêncio...

"É, eu sei", ele sentenciou e levantou-se. "Tenho que fazer umas coisas", avisou e saiu pela porta da cozinha, sem mais delongas.

Ginny se concentrou no seu café, fingindo não se importar...

**O tempo o claro dia torna escuro,  
****e o mais ledo prazer em choro triste; **

Já era tarde e nada de Molly e Arthur aparecerem. Ginny começou a preocupar-se, quando chegou um pergaminho em que a mãe explicava que demorariam mais um tanto e que seria melhor que não esperassem por eles.

A ruiva encontrava-se de volta em seu quarto, escolhendo algo mais interessante para vestir naquela noite – oras, sonhar não custa, certo? Provou dúzias de combinações e acabou não gostando de nenhuma. Deu-se por vencida, vestindo a saia leve e uma camiseta qualquer, deixando os cabelos soltos sobre os ombros. Afinal, 'não importava mesmo'...

Foi até a janela e mirou os jardins, iluminados pela luz suave e alaranjada do pôr-do-sol. Quando fora almoçar, lembrava, Ronald não aparecera. Ela continuou fingindo não importar-se, mas internamente sabia que daria todas as suas economias – que não eram lá muitas – para saber onde ele estava e o que fazia.

Seus olhos deslizaram pelo gramado tão conhecido – mapeado, ousaria dizer – e então detiveram-se em determinado ponto. Lá estava o ruivo, sentado de costas para a casa, mirando o horizonte, ligeiramente cabisbaixo. Ginny pareceu intrigada. Aquele era Ron? Parecia tão... Quieto. Ultimamente, ele andava tão distante... Decidiu-se por investigar – apenas para ver se poderia ajudá-lo, _claro_; bisbilhotar? _Nunca! _

Saiu do seu quarto e desceu as escadas, saindo pela porta dos fundos, que ficava na cozinha. Viu-o sentado a alguns metros dali e seu coração perdeu um compasso, mas concentrou-se para não deixar transparecer. Sorrateiramente, aproximou-se das suas costas e, sem avisar, passou os braços pelo pescoço do irmão, apoiando-se em suas costas, ternamente. Oportunismo? _Que isso! _

"Ron!", falou e ele pareceu levar um susto com a sua chegada repentina – Ginny deliciou-se ao sentir o coração dele acelerar consideravelmente -, mas não a afastou.

"Eu", respondeu. Ela o espiou por cima dos ombros do irmão e viu-o segurando algo que não lhe pertencia: era o seu celular!

"Você telefonou, foi?", perguntou como quem não quer nada. Ele ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, para depois responder:

"É, eu telefonei, sim... Não se importa, não é?"

"É, não ligo", mentiu. "Telefonou pra quem? Pro Harry?" Ela quase cruzou os dedos. Mas não deu sorte.

"Não, não foi pra ele... Mas eu preciso ligar pra ele, um dia desses".Ele sorriu fracamente, sem olhá-la. "Eu telefonei pra Mione".

"Ah..." _Mas que porcaria!_, conteve. "E ela está bem?"

"Ótima", ele respondeu de prontidão, embora houvesse amargura em suas palavras; uma melancolia reprimida?

"Sério? Que bom. Ela estava trabalhando na área de Relações Internacionais do Ministério, não?"

"Está", ele baixou o tom de voz. "Deve ter sido assim que acabaram se revendo..."

"Revendo-se?", ela pareceu confusa. "Mas... Quem?"

Ron suspirou.

"Viktor Krum", fez uma pausa dolorosa, "estão noivos".

**o tempo a tempestade em grã bonança.  
****Mas de abrandar o tempo estou seguro **

Ginny ficou perplexa. Ela nunca imaginaria que... Está certo que Viktor havia reparado em Hermione e gostado dela, mas isso foi há bons anos – Quantos? Cinco? – e agora estão… Noivos?

A ruiva se viu entre a felicidade de tê-la fora do caminho e a tristeza de vê-lo tão decepcionado com isso... Não poderia ser egoísta. Não com ele…

"Ginny?", ele chamou, tirando-a de suas divagações.

"O que?"

"Nada... É que... O seu coração..." Só assim para ela perceber o quanto seus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram. Mas não pôde ver o sorriso que se formou sobre os lábios do garoto, divertido. "Você levou um susto, foi?"

Ela, por sua vez, agradeceu por ele não poder olhá-la de frente, poupando-o de vê-la corar.

"É, foi uma grande... Surpresa", começou, sem saber o que dizer. Engoliu em seco, antes de continuar. "Eu sempre achei que vocês acabariam juntos".

Ron ficou em silêncio por um tempo, enquanto ela esperava por qualquer meia palavra do rapaz.

"É... Suas notas de adivinhação deviam ser um lixo", sentenciou, divertido, mas ela via naquelas palavras algo de dolorido, que seguia a linha do 'rir para não chorar'. Ela suspirou, pensando. Então, largou-o e pôs-se de frente ao ruivo, decidida.

"Vamos, não fique assim! O melhor que você tem a fazer agora é tirá-la da cabeça – e de todo o resto", disse, enérgica. Ele a mirava, desconfiado. "Oras, Ron! Recomponha-se, homem!"

Ele sorriu, um pouco mais verdadeiramente.

"Viu? Já está melhorando! Agora, vá tomar um banho, esfriar a cabeça… Daqui a algum tempo você já estará pensando em outra garota... Quem sabe a loirinha com quem você andava nos tempos de escola? Ah, disponível, de preferência?"

"É", ele rolou os olhos, "acho que sim".

"Pois então, vá".

"OK, _mamãe_!"

Ele lhe deu um de seus melhores sorriso – sim, ele estava sorrindo só para ela! – e virou-se, entrando na casa. Ginny temeu suas próprias palavras por algum tempo, mas não poderia fazer nada quanto a isso. O certo seria arranjar-lhe alguém decente… O difícil seria deixar-se escolher outra.

**o pei****to de diamante, onde consiste  
****a pena e o prazer desta esperança. **

Mas nunca imaginaria o quanto estava próxima da realidade...

**N/A: **pois bem, esse poema não é meu, não importa o _quanto_ eu goste dele: do mais que perfeito, grande poeta que é Camões, que me ajudou a nortear o segundo capítulo. A demora? Culpem a dona da fiction, que ficou de digitar desde as férias e não digitou, mas, enfim, eu a amo e a fic está aí, é o que importa.

No próximo capítulo, mais um poema do Camões, se bem me lembro e muitas outras coisas divertidas de se ler. Ou não, quem sabe?

Perdoem os erros de digitação, meu teclado está horrível.

Agradecimentos a **cecilia** (é, eu também espero que eles terminem bem... mas só ver para crer), **Larissa Greenleaf **(casais impossíveis são tão... adoráveis :P e, bem... eu continuei), **AneWesley** (muito obrigada. AH, uma conterrânea, que lindo! Bom, eu não postei rápido, mas... Eu postei!), e **Thais** (é, RG é meio louco, sim... mas estamos brincando, oras. Por que não brincar loucamente? Divirta-se!).

Agradeço também aqueles que não comentam, mas lêem. Porque eu sei que há pessoas desse tipo também. E lembrando que críticas são sempre bem vindas, conquanto que construtivas.

Agora, só falta o:

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**


	3. macabria

**Blood & Love**

Capítulo III – **Macabria**

"**Aquela triste e leda madrugada,**

**Cheia toda de mágoa e de piedade,"**

Os seus olhos passeavam pela superfície das paredes, perdendo-se nas curvas dos desenhos, vendo algo de novo naquilo que já fora mapeado. Afinal, Ron era assim.

As coisas lhe eram apresentadas e, passado muito tempo, quando finalmente eram mapeadas, quando cada detalhe parecia tão conhecido, acabava reparando no que antes não notara. E se dava a nova forma.

Fora assim com Hermione.

Quantos anos levara apenas para vê-la garota? Outros tantos para vê-la mulher. Mas quando se deu conta, fora tarde.

A água escorria pelo seu corpo, quente, acentuando o cobre dos seus cabelos. Os olhos azuis continuavam vagando por ali e mais além.

Hermione estava com outra pessoa. Com _Viktor Krum_. Franziu o cenho quando o visualizou mentalmente, especialmente próximo da garota. Ela _amava_ Viktor Krum. E, ele suspirou, sentindo-se derrotado, _venhamos e convenhamos_, ela estava melhor assim. _Muito _melhor.

Levantou o rosto e fechou os olhos, deixando a água bater-lhe contra a face, resignado.

Viktor podia lhe dar o que sempre quis e tudo o mais que pudesse vir a querer. Coisas que ele nunca sonharia poder _tocar_. Viktor também a amava, mas de uma forma diferente. Era simples, doce, um amor calmo e companheiro. Com Ron, tudo fora tão _complicado_... Porque ele mesmo não podia entender o que era amar. Viktor vira no amor simplicidade, mas Ron não conseguira sentir facilmente o amor. Com Hermione fora intenso, difícil e doloroso. E, no momento, ela precisava de algo mais simples.

Ele suspirou novamente. Então, meneou a cabeça.

Ginny estava certa: insistir no que acabara, punir-se por aquilo que não houve... Ele e Hermione tiveram algo, _sim_, mas fora há muito tempo. E agora, com a guerra, dispensa-se mais conflitos. Era hora de ele dar um passo adiante, encontrar algo novo, diferente. Ron não sabia exatamente o quê, mas... Desde que tirasse Hermione da cabeça, estaria ótimo.

Já seria um começo, não?

"**Enquanto houver no mundo saudade**

**Quero que seja sempre celebrada."**

Ele desligou o chuveiro e enxugou o corpo nu, vestindo a cueca – uma daquelas que se parecia com um _short_, não sabia dizer o nome - em seguida. Levou a toalha à cabeça, junto dos cabelos, massageando-os, e tratou de sair do banheiro. Cruzou o corredor a passos largos e entrou em seu quarto, distraído, indo diretamente ao seu armário. Abriu-o, a fim de encontrar algo para vestir – ele não fazia muitos rodeios quanto a isso -, mas algo prendeu a sua atenção. O espelho à porta a flagrou: viu-a, sua irmã, ao fundo do quarto, quando seus olhares se cruzaram.

"Ginny?", ele se virou rapidamente para ela, abandonando a toalha sobre os ombros, "O que faz no meu quarto?"

"Er... Nada", ela começou – muito mal, por sinal – enquanto se levantava da cama do irmão, em que estivera sentada, e mantendo algo escondido atrás do corpo. Acerejou de leve.

"Ah, é?", Ron falou, divertido, se aproximando de Ginny com um meio sorriso nos lábios. "Acho bom se explicar melhor. Por que viria fazer nada bem _aqui_? E eu não acho que esteja aqui só para me ver de cueca..."

Ela rolou os olhos. _Se ele soubesse_... E o pior de tudo era que nem podia reclamar que ele a estava provocando, porque não devia se sentir provocada com aquilo.

"Está bem, Ron. Vou ter de ser honesta com você..." Ela fez uma pausa, em que fitou os orbes azuis. Os olhos de Ron, naquele momento _só seus_, examinando-a curioso e cuidadosamente, no que ela acerejou e deu-se conta de que demorava muito para prosseguir. Um pouco mais de vermelho para suas maçãs do rosto. "Tome. Me pegou no flagra, então é todo seu."

Entregou-lhe um pequeno caderno, em que Ron deu uma rápida olhadela.

"Oras, Ginny! Isso já é meu!", pontuou. Ela concordou com a cabeça.

"Sim, mas por que não dá uma olhada _dentro_?"

O ruivo a mirou, desconfiado, mas a curiosidade o venceu. Abriu a agenda e folheou-a, quase desinteressado, esperando com que algo de repente pulasse em frente aos seus olhos. E numa das páginas quaisquer, reparou na letra pequena e caprichada – ou seja, uma que _não_ era a sua – que escrevera um nome vagamente conhecido, ao lado de um endereço postal: "Parvati Patil", e abaixo do nome, uma breve explicação, "meio grudenta, mas bonitinha." Pasmo, folheou mais algumas das páginas.

"Ginny! Você encheu minha agenda de garotas...?"

"Desconhecidas? É, mais ou menos. Tem alguns garotos também, pro caso de você decidir jogar no meu time." Ron olhou-a, incrédulo. "OK, OK, brincadeirinha...", ela sorriu de leve. "Bem, qualquer coisa", ela abandonou o celular sobre a cômoda do garoto – havia alguns números telefônicos também -, "é só me chamar, que eu dou um jeito pra você." Lançou-lhe uma piscadela.

Ron observou o número absurdamente grande – para ele, que não era lá muito sociável – de números adicionais na agenda, quase assustado. "Você não espera que eu ligue para todas elas, não é?"

"Quê isso, Ron!" Ginny fingiu-se indignada. "Espero que escolha uma, não que vire cafetão!", provocou.

"Ei!", ele protestou, fazendo-se de ofendido, mas sem conter um meio sorriso. "Foi você que pôs os números aqui, não eu, lembra?"

"É...", os olhos castanhos não conseguiram se manter por muito tempo longe da seminudez do ruivo. Sem perceber, ela o espiava entre uma palavra e outra. Ron nunca fora exatamente _lindo_, mas ele crescera bonito, ao menos a ela. Sempre fora muito alto, o que o fazia um garoto feio anos atrás, combinando-se com a magreza, a maneira desleixada com que se vestia e se portava. Agora, apesar de ainda alto, já não era tão magro. Os músculos se enrijeceram e engrossaram, até devido aos trabalhos que realizava todos os dias na propriedade, já que não havia mais ninguém capaz de fazê-lo, e tendo ele de cuidar então de tudo. Já não se portava tão mal. Ginny costumava observá-lo da janela enquanto ele fazia alguma coisa no jardim, só para ver a maneira com que andava, os movimentos firmes – até que suaves – com que trabalhava. Ela mal podia explicar o que via. Talvez o que mais impressionasse nele fosse exatamente a sua distração.

Ele nunca reparava muito nas coisas que não saltassem em frente aos seus olhos. Isso lhe dava certo ar de inocência. Sim, era isso que gostava nele: era tão rapaz e tão menino. Gostava do que seus olhos eram capazes de encontrar nele, mas preferia buscar além... Ron era sua força e fraqueza, e ela o mapeava, ainda que continuasse tão incompreensível. Talvez por isso não o quisesse ferir, mas muito pelo contrário, o quisesse proteger, poupá-lo daquilo que sentia. E a única maneira de fazê-lo era mantê-lo longe dos seus olhos e dos seus braços, de qualquer lugar onde pudesse alcançá-lo e feri-lo. Devia poupá-lo de si. E a hora de fazer isso era agora.

"E então, não vai se vestir?", perguntou, finalmente.

"Não, não", ele acenou a cabeça negativamente, enfático. "Eu me uni a Associação dos Nudistas Liberais, e estou dentro da minha casa, tenho portanto o direito de...!"

"OK, Ron. Mas então..." Ela sorriu maldosamente. "Acho que ainda falta tirar alguma coisa..."

"Rá-rá", ele respondeu, sem muito o que dizer.

"Qualé, Ron. Eu sei que você é um _pecado_, mas será que você podia se arrumar logo pra gente fazer o jantar?"

"OK, Ok. Mas quem sai perdendo é você!", ele brincou. Ela sorriu fracamente, tão logo ele se virou até o armário o sorriso morreu. Ela atravessou o espaço até a porta e saiu do quarto, fechando-a atrás de si.

Soltou o ar com força, afastou os pensamentos e rumou às escadas, derrotada.

"**Ela só, quando amena e marchetada**

**saía, dando ao mundo claridade,"**

Ginny separava os legumes com cuidado, embora vez por outra seus olhos se fixassem na janela sobre a pia, pela qual se via os jardins, banhados num jogo de luz entre o céu e a lua, e um pedaço significativo do manto estrelado sob o qual viviam, pensativamente.

Ron não demorou muito para descer. Apareceu usando um de seus jeans velhos e gastos e uma camiseta branca qualquer. Ele, _muito agradável e cortês_, vendo que a menina não percebera a sua presença, aproximou-se sorrateiramente e, a menos de um passo distância...

"PEGUEI!", gritou, ao mesmo tempo em que tocou.

"_Ron!_", ela protestou, depois de ter tido um sobressalto, com o coração a mil. Então, voltou-se a pia. "Droga..."

"O que foi?"

"Eu me cortei..." Mostrou-lhe um pequeno corte num dos seus dedos delicados, onde uma pequena gota de sangue se formava.

"Ah, não!" Ele tomou a mão da garota na sua, examinando o corte, arrependido da brincadeira. "Droga, desculpa..."

"Tudo bem..."

Ele correu até um pequeno armário e tirou dali uma caixinha, onde encontrou algo para cobrir o ferimento. Tomou-lhe a mão novamente, pondo-a sob a água da torneira para lavar o corte, então o cobriu.

"Pronto" Ele sorriu-lhe, fracamente. "...e eu sou um idiota."

"Eu já falei que tudo bem, Ron!", ela rolou os olhos, "E além do mais, eu não te acho _muito _idiota."

"Obrigada... Eu acho", ponderou. Ela riu e voltou-se aos legumes. "Eu corto!"

"_Você_?" Ginny pareceu surpresa.

"Oras, e por que não?"

"OK", ela lhe passou a faca. Nos instantes seguintes, ele tentou cortar os legumes, mas Ginny o interrompeu. "Pára, Ron!"

"O que eu fiz dessa vez?", ele perguntou fitando os legumes, como se eles tivessem culpa de algo.

"Você não os está_ cortando_, está os _mutilando_!" Ela levou suas mãos às dele e, segurando firmemente, pousou uma das mãos de Ron junto do legume, para segurá-lo, e com a outra segurou a faca, conduzindo-o.

"Fatias mais finas, Ron. E não precisa decepar o legume, só leve a faca através dele. Assim", ela imitou o movimento para que ele visse como se faz. "Agora você."

Ron tentou novamente e dessa vez foi melhor, ainda que _não tão bom assim_.

"Oras, por que estamos fazendo desse jeito, afinal?" Puxou a varinha do cós das calças e enfeitiçou a faca, para que fizesse tudo sozinha. "Viu? Simples, rápido e fácil."

Ela meneou a cabeça.

"Ronald e seus dotes culinários", murmurou.

"Ei! Eu sou um ótimo dono–de–casa, se quer saber!", defendeu-se.

"Que bom! E o ótimo dono–de–casa vai me ajudar com o macarrão agora."

"Eu e minha boca grande...", reclamou. "Cozinhar é chato."

"Já sei o que vai animar um pouco: pegue aquele rádio velho do papai enquanto eu arrumo aqui", Ginny sugeriu. Ron gostou da idéia – _pelo menos perderia um pouco de trabalho_... Dali a pouco trazia o aparelho e o deixava sobre a mesa, ligando-o.

"Ah, está com mau sinal", ele disse, ouvindo ruídos por entre os quais se ouvia uma vaga melodia.

"Dá um tapinha pra ver se melhora!"

No que Ron estapeou o rádio, um zunido alto cortou o ar. E, então, uma música se fez ouvir.

"Arrá!", ele comemorou. "Bem melhor. Ei, eu conheço essa música!"

"Ah, é?", Ginny se virou ao irmão, interessada.

"É uma música antiga", ele puxou-a para junto de si, "_I´ve got you under my skin! I´ve got you deep in the heart of me!_"**1**

Ginny ria enquanto ele a guiava, esperando o momento em que Ron tropeçaria nos seus próprios pés, faria birra e ficaria mal humorado. Para sua surpresa, isso não aconteceu.

"_So deep in my heart that you´re really a part of me!_**1** Ginny, eu sei que você sabe a letra... E você canta melhor, então..."

Ela sorriu. _Ele levou aquilo de animar a sério..._

"_I try not to give in_", ela entoou, reconhecendo algo naquela letra, algo conhecido em que ela nunca havia reparado, "_I say to myself this affair, it never will go so well..._"**2**

"_But why should I try to resist when I know so dawn well_", ele a girou para perto de si novamente e tentou fazer cara de sério, no que falhou terrivelmente, "_That I´ve got you under my skin!_"**3**

Ela sorriu de leve, sentindo o peso daquelas palavras, enquanto Ron ria gostosamente. Então, a música parou de repente.

"Interrompemos a programação para um aviso de extrema urgência: a milícia de aurores que fora enviada em busca Daquele-Que-Não–Deve– Ser-Nomeado acaba de voltar."

Ginny prendeu a respiração. Ron calou-se.

"Muitos dos que foram _não voltaram_, e aqueles que conseguiram não estão em muito melhor condição. O líder da milícia, o jovem Harry Potter, foi gravemente ferido. A dúvida de muitos é se o Menino–Que– Sobreviveu _sobreviverá_ até o reencontro com o inimigo. Julgando pelo seu estado, tudo aponta para que..."

Ron desligou o rádio.

"Babacas egoístas. Harry está mal e só pensam em seus próprios umbigos..." Ele virou os olhos em direção a Ginny.

A garota tinha os olhos castanhos arregalados e puxava o ar com força. Decididamente, não estava bem. Ron aproximou-se dela e a segurou pelos ombros, virando-a para si.

"Tudo bem, Ginny. Nossos amigos, eles... Vão ficar bem", tentou convencer, a si e a ela. Ginny baixou os olhos e encolheu os ombros.

"**viu apartar-se d'ua outra vontade,**

**que nunca poderá ver-se apartada."**

Para a surpresa de Ron, ela escorregou por entre os seus braços e aconchegou-se junto ao seu peito, ficando ali, imóvel. O ruivo permaneceu com os braços esticados no ar, sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Gradativamente, seus braços foram chegando junto ao corpo de Ginny.

A ruiva inalava o perfume de Ron com ânsia, em busca da força que ele lhe proporcionava. Mantinha os braços junto do próprio corpo: por precaução, não deveria tocá-lo, mas deixaria ser tocada. Precisava daquilo, de apoio. E assim que as peles se tocaram, ela arrepiou-se. Ali estava, onde sempre quisera estar.

Ron sentiu-a se arrepiando sob a sua pele e apoio o rosto sobre os cabelos de Ginny. Ele a abraçava! Ron sempre fora, até por idade, o irmão mais próximo de Ginny. E nem mesmo _ele_ costumava a abraçar... Lembrou-se de apenas mais uma vez, talvez no dia anterior, de tê-lo feito. De repente sentiu a necessidade de abraçá-la mais forte e mais intensamente, recuperar o tempo perdido. Trouxe-a mais para perto, mais fundo no abraço. Queria dizer-lhe que a apoiava no que quer que fosse.

Ginny sentiu o irmão a envolvendo em seu calor, num abraço de fogo e chama viva, quente, em amparo. Era a força que ela buscava, havia-a encontrado. E, naquele abraço, estremeceu, com medo que a chama se apagasse, o coração acelerado.

Ron sentiu-a estremecer. Preocupou-se. Havia naquele tempo de guerra a necessidade das pessoas serem fortes, mas contra a morte eram todos fracos. Pediu com força para que Harry estivesse bem, e Ginny estaria bem. Sentiu-a puxar o ar com força. Talvez chorar por ele? Estranhamente com o coração descompassado...

"Não chore, Gi...", ele murmurou ao seu ouvido. Então, ela afastou-se dele para que pudesse o olhar nos olhos. E Ron viu naqueles olhos tão conhecidos algo completamente novo, forte, a consumi-lo, e quase se perdeu nisso, se ela, com o rosto a palmos do seu, não o tivesse tirado de seus devaneios:

"Não, Ron. Eu não vou chorar", ela assegurou, firmemente. Então, desvencilhou-se dos seus braços. "Eu prometi."

Caminhou até a pia e começou a preparar algo numa bacia. Ele continuou a observando longamente, estupefato.

"**Ela só viu as lágrimas em fio,**

**que** **d'uns e d'outros olhos derivadas**

**s'acrescentaram em grande e largo rio."**

Ginny fechou a porta com cuidado, para que ele não percebesse a sua raiva, e atirou-se sobre a cama, arremessando uma de suas almofadas longe.

"Burra! Burra! Como ousa?", ela queria bater em si mesma. Ainda mais quando seus olhos se encontraram com os da ruiva do outro lado do espelho, que lhe lançava desprezo puro e ódio líquido.

Ela se atirou para trás na cama, abrindo os braços e fitando o teto, o rosto afogueado pela raiva repentina. Quase resignada.

Quase.

"Ginny, nunca mais confio nas suas palavras", disse a si mesma. "Você é estúpida e inconseqüente e eu a odeio."

Abraçou o próprio travesseiro e fechou os olhos.

"_Não chore, Gi..."_

"Droga, eu não ia chorar!" Apertou o travesseiro, estreitando os olhos. "Não ia mesmo..."

Sentou-se.

"Esse não é o problema, Ginny." Levou as mãos aos braços e tocou aonde ele a havia tocado, sentiu a sua pele novamente, o seu perfume... "O seu problema não está no que fez, mas no que poderia ter feito se ele não houvesse lhe acordado."

Ela mirou friamente a ruiva do outro lado do espelho. Era uma garota tão tola, tão fraca... Tão _diferente_ dela. Ou do que ela queria ser. Aquela garota não era ela... Não poderia ser. Nem ao menos era parecida. Estava longe de lhe lembrar.

Não era a Ginny que conhecia. Era uma outra Ginny. Estranha, submissa.

Ela era a Ginny errada.

E, se não pudesse ser consertada, haveria de apagá-la.

"**Ela viu as palavras magoadas**

**que puderam tornar o fogo frio,"**

Ron acabara de guardar o último copo no armário, limpo e seco. Mas havia ali algo que não esmaecera de seu pensamento, que já não era tão claro: os olhos castanhos retornaram a ele em mente, perseguindo-o.

Os olhos de Ginny.

Os olhos de Ginny, _como pudera?_ Ron sempre fora lerdo para entender as mudanças, para perceber o que estava acontecendo, mas... Por Merlin, _era Ginny!_ Mapeara seus olhos há muito. Já os conhecia há tanto tempo... Mas o que vira, não, isso não aparecia de uma para outra hora...

As faíscas dos olhos castanhos, _feridas_, _ferindo_. O que vira naqueles olhos afogueara seus sentidos, fizera-o ver tão claramente a escuridão em que se encontrava... Estava _cego_. Cego por não perceber o que se passava com Ginny. Há quanto tempo estaria perturbada a ponto de se ferir? E porque seus olhos o feriam? Talvez para acordá-lo, um pedido de socorro?

Subiu as escadas, vagaroso, e adentrou seu próprio quarto, cansado. Sentou-se na cama e passou a tirar os sapatos.

E ainda havia aquele tremor que sentira. Pensara que estaria chorando, talvez, mas não. E ainda assim, tremera. Não era frio. Medo? Talvez... Meda da guerra? Medo da morte? De Harry morrer?

Não.

Ele levou uma das mãos aos cabelos cor de fogo, confuso. Não parecia ser sobre Harry. Parecia ser algo mais. Raramente recebia notícias de Harry, mas morria, feria-se a cada momento.

Era algo _maior_.

"Maior que Harry?", Ron repetiu, alarmado com seus próprios pensamentos. Desde que se dera por gente, Ginny sempre quisera Harry... E havia algo maior que ele para ela? "Ron, você está viajando. Pára com isso! Isso assusta", advertiu-se.

Ficou em silêncio por instantes, tentando pensar em qualquer outra coisa, quando algo o interrompeu. Um zunido alto e insistente, melodioso.

Lançou um olhar sobre a cômoda e avistou o celular, tocando. Agarrou-o com urgência, mas não sabia usá-lo. Apertou alguns botões antes de dar um "alô" ao outro lado da linha.

"Alô? Alô?"

"Ron?"

"Pai?"

"Venha para o St. Mungus, agora!"

"O quê? Mas... A Ginny..."

"Deixe-a aí e venha."

"Sozinha?"

"É!"

"Não, eu vou levá-la."

"Só venha, e logo."

Desligou.

Ron encarou o aparelho por alguns instantes. Seu pai estava tão estranho... Breve, frio, distante. E St. Mungus? Por que St. Mungus?

Ron vestiu um casaco qualquer, recalçou os sapatos e deixou o quarto. Abriu a porta do quarto de Ginny, derramando um filete de claridade sobre o quarto. Escorregou para dentro do recinto e aproximou-se da cama dela. Ela respirava baixinho e calmamente. Ele debruçou-se sobre ela e afastou-lhe o cabelo do rosto, pronto para chamá-la, mas se deteve.

Ginny dormia tão profundamente...

Afastou-se e seguiu de volta pelo mesmo caminho, fechando a porta do quarto com cuidado.

E partiu.

"**e dar descanso às almas condenadas."**

Os olhos castanhos abriram-se assim que ele se afastou e, sentindo na pele o resquício de calor da ponta dos seus dedos se perdendo, assistiu o filete de luz ir sumindo, até que estava completamente na escuridão.

_...dance comigo à luz das trevas, a dança mórbida, macabra, daqueles que já não são vivos, e afoga-me na secura dos teus lábios: quem sabe assim eu não me livro de vez dessa morta vida?..._

**Música de Frank Sinatra, tradução dos trechos:**

**1: **Eu a tenho sob minha pele,eu a tenho no fundo do coração, tão profundamente que você já é uma parte de mim (Ron)

**2: **Eu tento não ceder, eu digo a mim mesma que esse caso nunca dará certo (Ginny)

**3: **Mas por que devo tentar resistir quando sei muito bem que a tenho sob minha pele? (Ron)

**N/A: **Poema por Camões, como vocês deveriam ter imaginado. Pois é, esse capítulo teve mais _action_, sim. Maravilha, isso, não? Aliás, tenho uma amiga maníaca que já estava vasculhando os roteiros atrás de uma cena mais _quente_. Essas pessoas que não entendem os rodeios dramáticos... tsc, tcs... Mas, enfim.

A demora é culpa da minha digitadora oficial. Sério, esses escravos incompetentes... tsc, tsc...

Novidades, novidades.

1.Capítulo que vem não tem poema.

2. Os próximos capítulos serão maiores, como esse foi, e serão digitados mais rapidamente, porque serei eu quem digitarei.

3. Idéia: como eu sou uma pessoa muito caham ocupada caham, eu me disponho a fazer arts das suas partes favoritas. É só comentar a cena favorita que eu desenho a mais comentada.

Obrigada pelos comentários!

**No próximo capítulo...**

"_Os amigos também amam."_

"_Sim, mas..." Hermione rolou os olhos. "É diferente, Ron."_

_Ele desviou o olhar para algum ponto do vidro, tendo total consciência de que não via exatamente aquilo que estava em frente aos seus olhos._

"_Nem tanto."_

_A garota o examinou, uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas._

"_Você tem algo a me dizer, Ron?"_


	4. a tríade perfeita

**Blood & Love**

**Capítulo IV – A Tríade Perfeita**

Ele estava sentado ali já há algum tempo. Era tarde, já passavam das onze horas, mas o St. Mungus parecia manter o mesmo clima o dia todo... De correria. O hospital estava cheio. Ron conseguira encontrar uma cadeira vazia na recepção, por sorte, mas nem por isso se confortara. Era o que mais detestava em hospitais: sempre cheio de pessoas, todas sofrendo por algum motivo, mas ainda assim, um ambiente tão frio, impessoal. _E o St. Mungus..._ Ele estava com medo do que o trouxera até ali, mas àquela altura, já tinha um palpite.

O Sr. Weasley apareceu na recepção. Ron o seguiu, em silêncio. Notava as rugas que se somavam a testa do pai, as sobrancelhas num arco irritado e a face pálida e abatida, que ainda essa manhã era tão corada e cheia de vida.

"Pai, o que está acontecendo?" Arthur estancou no lugar. Respirou fundo e virou-se ao filho. Os orbes azuis o examinavam com cuidado, tentando captar qualquer sinal em resposta. O Sr. Weasley abriu a boca, mas não emitiu som algum. Apenas percebeu que não conseguiria. Ron desviou o olhar. "É sobre o Harry, não é?"

Arthur suspirou.

"Venha comigo... E verá."

Seguiram até o final do corredor, a última porta à esquerda. Ron observou o interior do quarto através de uma espécie de janela de vidro que ali havia.

O ambiente era fracamente iluminado, de modo que muitas sombras se fizessem presentes. Ron pôde reconhecer a silhueta de Molly ao pé da cama de dossel e, ali deitado, estava Harry.

O ruivo notou os pequenos ferimentos ao longos dos braços e rosto de Harry, à mostra. Ferimentos feitos por magia. E, com algo semelhante a culpa, percebeu a face sofrida que o moreno levava através de um provável pesadelo.

"Ele vai ficar bem?", perguntou ao pai sem desviar os olhos do amigo. Arthur levou alguns instantes para responder, medindo suas palavras.

"Os medibruxos não sabem quando ele acordará."

Aquilo não era uma resposta.

Ron apertou os punhos com força. Harry estava sofrendo, preso num pesadelo sem fim, e não havia nada que poderia fazer para o ajudar, para livrá-lo daquilo.

"O que houve com ele?... Quem fez isso a ele?", perguntou novamente, jurando vingança ao seu agressor.

"Parece-me que houve um duelo de bruxos, mas é tudo o que conseguimos deduzir. Os outros aurores não estão muito melhores que Harry... E aqueles que estão acordados... Bem, digamos que eles ainda encontram dificuldade em falar sobre o que aconteceu."

Ron ficou em silêncio. Muitas pessoas haviam morrido naquela batalha. _Talvez_, ele pensou, _Harry não estivesse naquele estado se estivesse com ele. _

Meneou a cabeça, negativamente.

_Talvez estivesse pior._

Então, algo lhe ocorreu.

"Era esse o _compromisso com o Ministério_?" Arthur pareceu cansado e, a julgar pela aparência, um bocado mais velho.

"Era, sim. Quando perceberam a volta da milícia, chamaram-nos, a mim, sua mãe e todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix." Ele passou uma das mãos pelo queixo. Depois, massageou os olhos. "Perdemos muitos dos nossos e só Merlin sabe quantos mais essa guerra nos custará."

Números e custos. Isto era o que a guerra fazia dos homens: _números_ e _custos_.

"Só não estávamos preparados para isso...", murmurou Arthur, mais para si que para o filho.

Molly apareceu pela porta do quarto e deu um longo e apertado abraço em Ron. Ela parecia muito angustiada, quase como uma mãe que teme pelo filho.

"Oh, querido, espero que ele melhore logo... Ele precisa melhorar!", disse, ainda o abraçando, tendo suas palavras abafadas. Então, separou-se dele.

"Oras, e onde está Ginny?"

"Erm... Em casa. Eu a deixei. Já havia dormido", explicou. A Sra. Weasley se virou ao marido.

"E onde está Hermione?"

"Acho que ainda não chegou. Nem sei se virá. Já é tarde...", comentou o Sr. Weasley.

Ron se surpreendeu com a menção ao nome dela, do qual tentava fugir havia dias, mas logo se resignou. Nada fora do normal chamarem uma amiga de Harry para vê-lo quando ele precisa.

Tentou, então, não se importar.

Não muito depois, ela apareceu.

Hermione tinha os cabelos castanhos, agora longos, em grandes cachos bem definidos, e os lábios vermelhos quase sorriram quando ela os avistou. _Quase._

Ron observou-a de esguela enquanto cumprimentava seus pais.

"Hermione, como está bonita", a Sra. Weasley lhe deu um sorriso fraco. Afinal, havia anos que não se viam. O Sr. Weasley acompanhou a esposa, cumprimentando a garota.

"Ron", ela lhe lançou um sorriso. Ele retribuiu o gesto com um aceno de cabeça, nem rápido, nem lento demais, mas _calculado_, sem lhe dirigir a palavra.

Então os olhos castanhos da garota observaram a figura atrás do vidro fumê e ela pareceu morrer em parte, assim como os demais.

"Oh, Harry...", ela soltou fracamente, quase num murmúrio.

"Trágico", comentou Ron, desgostoso. Virou-se aos pais. "Podemos entrar?"

"Sim, mas não o acordem", advertiu Molly. Os dois assentiram com a cabeça.

"Tudo bem... Ele precisa de nós."

Ambos adentraram o quarto e aproximaram-se da cama em que Harry se encontrava. O moreno se remexia de leve, em resposta aos pesadelos. Ron se perguntou com o que ele estaria sonhando, para depois dar-se conta de que era melhor não saber.

O ruivo tocou-lhe de leve nos ombros e as expressões de Harry pareceram suavizar um tanto.

"Queria poder fazer algo por ele", sussurrou Hermione. Ron concordou.

"Talvez ele devesse trocar comigo, de vez em quando...", confessou.

"Não diga isso, Ron!", ralhou a garota. Ele demorou um pouco para prosseguir.

"Ele já sofreu demais nessa guerra, Mione... E nós não estávamos lá pra ajudar."

Por um momento, os olhos azuis de Ron se distrairam de Harry e acabaram fixando-se no vidro da janela. Mais além disso, por detrás do vidro, encontrava-se um par de olhos castanhos... Os olhos de Ginny.

O batimento cardíaco de Ron acelerou, em surpresa, e a resposta a isso foi um leve sobressalto. _Como ela viera parar aqui?_

Harry, sob o seu braço, acabara por ser balançado de leve pelo amigo.

"Ron, cuidado!", Hermione o repreendeu num sussuro, mas o ruivo não teve tempo de se defender. Em seguida, os lábios de Harry se separaram, numa fenda, e num murmúrio quase inaudível, chamou:

"Ginny..."

Ron e Hermione permaneceram calados, olhando-o com cuidado, esperando que ele acordasse, o que não aconteceu. Então, a porta do quarto fora aberta e por ela Ginny entrou. Estava quase como Ron a vira pela última vez, mas trazia uma certa dureza em seus olhos agora. Sentou-se ao lado da cama de Harry e segurou-lhe uma das mãos. Harry pareceu um pouco mais calmo. Os outros dois se retiraram do aposento.

Os olhos da ruiva percorreram a extensão do corpo do moreno, dos lençóis brancos hospitalares aos cabelos negros, rebeldes, apontando para todos os lados, pouco mais comprido do que da última vez que o vira.

Harry estivera há muito trabalhando para a Ordem da Fênix, como auror, mas pouquíssimo mudara, exceto pelas cicatrizes adicionais e pela palidez que seu rosto tomara.

Ginny apertou as mãos de Harry nas suas. E, mais uma vez, a ruiva tomava uma decisão. Só espera que, _dessa vez_, a decisão não estivesse em mãos da Ginny errada...

* * *

"Talvez ele precise dela, e não exatamente de nós", Hermione comentou. Ron a olhou.

"E por quê?"

"Oras, por amor."

O ruivo não pareceu convencido. Continuou mirando-a, ilegível.

"Os amigos também amam."

"Sim, mas..." Hermione rolou os olhos. "É diferente, Ron."

Ele desviou o olhar para algum ponto do vidro, tendo total consciência de que não via exatamente aquilo que estava em frente aos seus olhos.

"Nem tanto."

A garota o examinou, uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Você tem algo a me dizer, Ron?"

Ele lhe lançou um olhar de completo desentendido, o que não era bem.

"Não", disse com um quê de irritação, soou falso. "Não tenho _nada_ a declarar."

Hermione suspirou e ficaram em silêncio. Era a última vez que perguntava. Não haveria mais nenhuma outra. _Nunca mais_.

Dali a instantes, Ginny saía do quarto. Ron se aproximou dela.

"Me dê um minuto", disse simplesmente e entrou em seu lugar, fechando a porta atrás de si. A ruiva pareceu perplexa. Então, aproximou-se de Hermione.

"Que foi que houve?", perguntou. Hermione torceu o nariz.

"O mesmo de sempre: _não faço idéia._" Ginny continuou a fitando, interrogativa. Hermione encolheu os ombros. "Ele está estranho..."

"Ele está preocupado com Harry, só isso", a ruiva mentiu, levando os olhos até a imagem do irmão, por detrás do vidro. No fundo, perguntava-se se um dia ele chegaria a esquecer Hermione, novamente com a estranha sensação de que algo se apertava dentro do seu peito. E, embora algo lhe dissesse que ela _nada tinha a ver com tudo aquilo_, limitou-se a observar o irmão e Harry, no tal de "um minuto".

* * *

Ron ocupara a cadeira de Ginny, sentando-se ao lado da cama de Harry. Tinha os olhos pousados no amigo, pensativo.

"Harry", ele começou, sem jeito. Diziam que fazia bem conversar com as pessoas quando estavam mal, mesmo que não pudessem responder. Então, ele tentaria, mas até o ponto estava se achando extremamente idiota. "Nós sentimos a sua falta, sabe..."

Seus olhos percorreram o quarto, e ele mirou as duas garotas do lado de fora, demorando-se alguns instantes mais em Hermione.

"Você lembra de como nos chamavam? Como era mesmo...? Ah!", ele sorriu, fracamente, "O trio de ouro."

Sua voz morreu. Lembrava-se agora de todas as coisas que haviam acontecido a eles há muito tempo: o trasgo montanhês no banheiro feminino, o cachorro de três cabeças sobre o alçapão, o visgo do diabo o apertando até perder o fôlego, o jogo de xadrez gigante! Coisas já esquecidas no fundo da memória... Mas que ainda estavam lá, porque haviam sido feitas pelos três, _juntos_. E se um deles se esquecesse, os outros o lembrariam.

"A tríade perfeita, como tantos outros trios", ele comentou, distante. "Só somos completos quando estamos juntos, não é?" Ele fez uma pausa. "Bem... Nós nos separamos."

Baixou os olhos ao rosto de Harry e, embora o amigo tivesse os olhos bem fechados, Ron tinha a estranha sensação de que ele o ouvia.

"Foi quando as coisas começaram a dar errado."

Ron pensou em como havia sido afastado da Ordem da Fênix, sendo ela então exclusiva aos aurores. Em seguida, havia o _acidente_ envolvendo os pais de Hermione, o que a fez afastar-se da Ordem também e voltar-se ao Ministério e suas Relações Internacionais... Onde reencontrou Viktor Krum. Enquanto Harry seguia com a Ordem da Fênix, Hermione ganhava espaço no cenário político, junto do Ministério, e Ron continuava afastado da guerra... _Cuidando dos jardins!_, pensou irritado. Então, suspirou.

"Nós seguimos caminhos diferentes. Nós..." Harry se remexeu na cama, incomodado. "derrubamos o tripé."

O ruivo pareceu meio indeciso, um tanto perdido em meio a todas aquelas constatações, sem saber ao certo como continuar. Levantou os olhos, afastando-os de Harry, e captou novamente os dois olhos castanhos, inexoravelmente fixos em si.

De repente, percebeu o que mais faltava falar.

"Então, Harry... Você tem que melhorar. Nós estamos com você, o tripé, sabe. E..." Ele encheu os pulmões de ar, pesadamente. "Precisamos de você... Você é um bom amigo."

O ruivo ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, digerindo as próprias palavras, apenas pensando em tudo e nada.

Três leves batidas na porta. A enfermeira entrou pela mesma.

"Interrompo?"

"Erm... Não, não", disse Ron, corando. Levantou-se e saiu do aposento.

"Conversou com ele?", perguntou Hermione, curiosa. Ele fez que sim com um aceno de cabeça, não menos corado. "Pareceu importante..."

"Eu falei pra ele melhorar", explicou depressa, dando de ombros, simplesmente.

"Ah..."

Ron apressou-se em forjar um bocejo, para não mais ser interrogado. As garotas tiveram de se deter para não o acompanhar. Já passava da uma da manhã. Estavam todos cansados.

O sr. e a sra. Weasley dali a instantes os mandavam para casa.

"Mas o Harry..."

"Nada de 'mas', Ginny! Está muito tarde. Vocês voltam depois do almoço", disse Molly, pontual. O assunto não estava aberto a discussões.

Os três seguiram pelo corredor novamente, fazendo o caminho de volta.

"Vai direto pra casa?", Ron perguntou, como quem não quer nada. Ginny não pôde deixar de notar um quê de interesse implícito na pergunta.

"Ah, não. Na verdade tenho um compromisso. Uma reunião, numa espécie de festa. Sabe como é, relações internacionais... O Ministério sempre tenta impressionar os gringos..."

"É, sei", ele comentou, desinteressado. "É por isso que está toda arrumada?"

"Eu não estou _toda arrumada_, só dei um jeito no meu cabelo!"

"Você deixou ele crescer."

"É. Achei que pareceria mais séria... Viktor foi quem me deu a idéia."

"Eu gostava dele do jeito que era antes...", ele murmurou. Hermione fingiu não ouvir. "E esses cachos? Também foi _idéia do Viktor_?" Ron não escondeu a irritação. Hermione não lhe lançou um olhar sequer.

"Não. Essa foi só minha." Ele se sentiu idiota... _De novo._

Eles chegaram à recepção. Hermione consultou o relógio de parede.

"Ah, droga! Estou atrasada! Viktor vai me matar..."

Ron realmente tentou não estreitar os olhos à menção do rapaz, mas foi em vão. Viktor, Viktor, Viktor... Importava-se _tanto_ com Viktor...

"Tchau, Ginny!", ela se despediu com um abraço. "Tchau, Ron!", repetiu o gesto, mais demoradamente. Foi a vez de Ginny estreitar os olhos – inconscientemente, _é claro_.

Ao ser abraçado por Hermione, Ron sentiu a pele pegar fogo, mas algo gelado escorrer dentro do seu peito. Oh, é claro: era esfaqueado no coração. Ter Hermione o abraçando, tão próxima, e ainda assim saber que ela estava com Viktor Krum... O golpe de misericórdia, para que ele esquecesse de vez o que não poderia ter.

A garota desaparatou logo em seguida e eles fizeram o mesmo.

Encontravam-se em frente ao portão de casa, o qual atravessaram, e caminharam até a porta, abrindo-a e entrando.

Ginny sentou-se no sofá, cansada. Ron juntou-se a ela. Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio.

"Por que não me chamou pra ir?"

"Pensei que estivesse dormindo... Aliás, como você soube que era para irmos ao St. Mungus? E... Como soube que era para irmos a algum lugar, afinal?", ele perguntou, curioso. Ela sorriu sob seus olhos.

"Eu estava acordada, oras."

"Impossível! Eu fui te ver!"

Ela mordeu os lábios.

"Eu sei... Eu fingi estar dormindo."

"O quê? Enganado pela própria irmã...", ele se fez de ofendido.

"E eu ouvi você falando. Deduzi que fosse no celular e, quando você saiu, eu acabei vendo nele a última chamada, telefonei e descobri que era do St. Mungus."

Ele a olhou de soslaio.

"Espertinha..." Levantou-se e se esticou como um gato. "Hora de ir pra cama."

"Não vou conseguir dormir agora!", Ginny reclamou.

"Vai sim e vai logo. Venha!", ele chamou.

"Não! Nem vou subir!" Ron tentou puxá-la, mas ela escapuliu.

"Qualé, Ginny! São quase duas da manhã...", ele se aproximava dela, sonolento. "Não vou conseguir perseguir você agora!"

"Meu querido Ron", ela suavizou a voz, "essa é a exata intenção."

"Ah, volta aqui!"

A perseguição iniciou-se, lerda, mas logo Ron, desafiado, venceu o sono e a preguiça e agarrou a sua irmã caçula.

"Arrá! Peguei você!" Ele a levantou no colo.

"Ei, Ron, me larga! Me põe no chão!", ela protestou, dando-lhe tapinhas nos braços, mas ele os ignorou.

"Não mesmo. Você vai dormir agora."

Ele subiu as escadas, com dificuldade, carregando-a – enquanto a ruiva reclamava seus direitos – e adentrou o quarto de Ginny, derrubando-a na cama.

"Agora, se não quiser que eu te amarre aí, é melhor ficar deitada!", Ron ameaçou.

"E qual é a vantagem nisso?"

"Hmm... A principal vantagem é que você não corre o risco de ser esquecida presa aí", ele ponderou.

"Rá-rá, Ron."

"De qualquer forma, boa noite." Ele já se afastava quando Ginny segurou-lhe pelo braço. Ele voltou sua atenção a ela e a garota desviou o olhar, em silêncio.

Ron sentou-se ao seu lado e levantou o rosto, fitando o teto.

"Tudo bem, Ginny", ele falou, "ele vai ficar bem."

"Eu sei que vai", ela disse, com mais convicção que o irmão. Ron olhou-a e sorriu.

"É claro que sabe."

"E então, Ron?", ela perguntou, interessada.

"O que?" A ruiva rolou os olhos.

"E a Hermione?"

"Ahn..." Ele pareceu concentrado, pensativo. "Hermione... _Quem? Do quê?_ Eu conheço _muitas _Hermiones..."

"Ron!", ela protestou, rindo-se. Ele se levantou.

"Boa noite, sardentinha."

"Ei! Você também tem sardas!", reclamou.

"É... _Mas você tem mais!_"

Ele correu para fora do quarto um segundo antes de uma almofada ir parar no exato lugar em que estivera.

Ginny ainda ficou observando longamente o local onde ele havia estado, imaginando-o ainda ali, junto dela.

Ela sorriu de leve lembrando-se de como ele a fazia rir quando estava triste. Brincadeiras bobas, mas ela sabia que ele se importava.

Há vários tipo de heróis. Heróis como Harry... Heróis como Ron. Eles viveram juntos, cresceram juntos, lutaram juntos. Harry era um grande herói. O difícil era captar os pequenos, assim como Ron, que não se pareciam com um, não se vestiam como um, não se chamavam como um... Mas o eram.

Ron era seu herói silencioso.**1**

* * *

Já eram oito horas da manhã e ele não havia dormido, pensando em tudo. Em Harry, em Hermione, em Ginny... E decidira fazer alguma coisa. Não era uma _grande_ decisão, nem mudaria _muita_ coisa, mas... Bem, grandes caminhos são construídos a pequenos passos, certo? Então esse seria o primeiro.

Ele vasculhou as páginas de sua agenda, em busca de um nome que o interessasse, e acabou por escolher um.

Agarrou o pergaminho e apertou a pena entre os dedos, riscando com cuidado, quase como se temesse o que dali poderia surgir.

"_Oi!"_, coçou o queixo com a pena, sem jeito. Então, rolou os olhos e suspirou. "_É, eu sei: há quanto tempo...?"_

**1. **Há um vídeo no YouTube sobre o Ron, muito triste e revoltante, em que a autora do vídeo queria passar a idéia de que Ron era um herói silencioso, daqueles que ninguém nota ou não dá valor... E, bom, eu gostei da idéia. Quem quiser conferir, o endereço é o seguinte: O vídeo vale a pena, viu?

**N/A:** enfim... um apelo: não me matem ainda. Esse capítulo não tem muita action, mas eu juro que é fundamental para o que está por vir. E, oras, o que está por vir... Bom, o meu povo gosta de um barraco, né. Pois é, é por aí que o negócio vai... E quem achou que sentiria raiva da Hermione, AH, não perde por esperar...

**No próximo capítulo...**

"_Vai a algum lugar?", perguntou, como quem não quer nada. _

"_É... Eu vou sair." Então, tratou de se calar, levando alguns biscoitos à boca. Ginny arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Queria bater nele até que lhe falasse tudo, mas se conteve._

"_Pra que tanto mistério? Será que não posso saber aonde vai?"_

_Ron se aproximou._

"_Eu só vou ao parque, Ginny!"_

"_Ah é? E foi pro _parque _que você se arrumou todo?" Ela de repente pareceu perplexa. "Ron... _Você passou perfume_?"_


	5. dados lançados

**Blood & Love **

Capítulo V – dados lançados

Ginny estava sentada na soleira da parte de trás da casa, que dava para a cozinha. Havia três dias que não parava n'A Toca. Estava sempre no St. Mungus, com Harry.

"É o mínimo que posso fazer por ele", pensou. Suspirou.

Mal vira Ron nesses últimos dias e, naquele em especial – porque às quartas não havia horário de visita, só Merlin sabe porque -, esperava vê-lo. Só para "ver se estava tudo bem", é claro.

No entanto, o irmão não parecia estar muito a fim de cooperar com seus planos. Já passavam das dez e ele nem ao menos aparecera para o café.

Ginny suspirou novamente, pensando de que maneira a ruiva, naquele momento, olharia-a se a visse, por detrás do espelho. E elas estavam se dando tão bem naqueles últimos dias...

Ouvira passos rápidos e escandalosos vindo das escadas para a sala. Ela levantou-se e adentrou a cozinha, espiando-o dali.

Lá estava Ron, mas sua visão a surpreendeu. Ele tinha os cabelos cor-de-cobre ainda molhados, mas penteados, e não era aquele passei-o-pente habitual... Estavam até que bem arrumados. Embora usasse novamente as jeans velhas, trajava uma camisa pólo! Ginny sentiu que algo de _muito_ errado estava para acontecer por ali, porque Ron _odiava_ pólo, e só a usava quando mamãe o _obrigava_ a fazê-lo. Mas ele não parecia nada obrigado, muito pelo contrário, tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios, parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, ou quase isso. Ela achou aquilo tudo muito estranho. Então, virou-se para a mesa e começou a preparar um sanduíche. Foi quando ele entrou.

"Bom dia", ele cumprimentou, distraído.

"Bom dia", ela respondeu, mirando as costas do ruivo com curiosidade, enquanto ele assaltava o pote de biscoitos. "Vai a algum lugar?", perguntou, como quem não quer nada.

"Por quê?", ele se virou e a olhou, desconfiado.

"Oras, você não costuma usar esse tipo de roupa pra ficar em casa", respondeu, evasiva. Então, fitou seus olhos. Ron mentia com mais dificuldade assim. Ela sabia.

"É... Eu vou sair." Ele tratou de calar-se, levando alguns biscoitos à boca. Ginny arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Queria socá-lo até que lhe falasse tudo, mas se conteve.

"Pra que tanto mistério? Será que eu não posso saber aonde você vai?"

Ron se aproximou.

"Eu só vou ao parque, Ginny!", reclamou, como uma criança birrenta.

"Ah, é? E foi pro _parque_ que você se arrumou todo?" Ela disse, sarcástica. De repente, porém, pareceu perplexa. "Ron... _Você passou perfume_?"

Ele acerejou.

"Ah, cala a boca." Pareceu carrancudo, mas Ginny já não ligava para suas reações. Estava atrás de informações.

"Você vai sair com alguém! Com uma garota!" Ela sacudiu o irmão, deixando-o tonto.

"Nã-não é isso!", ele defendeu-se, enquanto ela continuava fazendo-o tremer.

"Ah...", ela parou, estática. "_Com um garoto?"_

"Claro que não!", disse, irritado, desvencilhando-se dela.

"Ufa... Quer dizer..." Ginny se recompôs. "Quando...? Como...? Ou melhor, quem é ela?"

"Não importa", ele a cortou depressa, "eu tenho que ir."

Ron seguiu pela porta, com ela em seus encalços.

"Não vai me dizer _nada_? Oras, como você é ingrato, _Ronald_! Aposto que a viu apenas por causa dos endereços que _eu_...!"

"OK, Ginny. Você é demais e tudo e tal, mas eu estou realmente atrasado. Depois a gente conversa." Ron abriu a porta da frente e já saía, quando se voltou a ela. "Se mamãe perguntar, fui ao parque da cidade, aqui perto. Ah! E não me esperem pro almoço."

E saiu.

Ginny estancou no lugar.

Então, Ron encontrara alguém com quem sair. Uma garota, provavelmente bonita e interessante. Alguém que gostasse dele, que pudesse ajudá-lo a esquecer Hermione e o mantivesse longe de Ginny. Era esse o seu plano, desde o início, não era? Fazê-lo feliz, longe de si e do sofrimento que poderia lhe causar. Ela conseguira pôr o plano em andamento, e Ron agarrara a idéia sem saber. Estava tudo andando como o planejado...

Só não planejara se sentir assim.

Ginny sabia que seria difícil aceitar outra garota dando uns amassos com Ron, que teria de aprender a recolher a sua raiva contra essa idéia. E descobrira que se fosse apenas isso, raiva, não seria _tão_ difícil assim. Não sentia raiva de Ron por sair com a tal garota, nem tanta raiva dela por rou... _Pegar o seu irmão emprestado_. O problema, no entanto, não era a raiva... Era aquela tristeza, o vazio, aquele fogo que a consumia, frio. Aquilo que sentia por ele, sabendo que ele sentiria por outra... Isso a corroía. E ela sabia que não deveria ser assim, que não deveria se _sentir_ assim... Mas se sentia.

De novo, Ginny e a outra Ginny se desentendiam.

Talvez a outra Ginny estivesse tentando lhe dizer alguma coisa, como um mau pressentimento, de que algo ruim fosse acontecer. A outra Ginny sabia que havia algo de muito errado naquilo que Ginny sentia, e a reprovava. A outra Ginny talvez fosse melhor, ou apenas mais sensata que Ginny, mas o fato era que só poderia expressar uma parte da ruiva.

E, quando se tratava de Ron, ela era uma só: Ginny.

Livrando-se da outra, Ginny escancarou a porta e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho de Ron, há instantes, até estar do outro lado da cerca.

"Afinal, eu só quero saber com quem meu irmãozão está saindo. Isso não é crime", explicou-se mentalmente, ainda sem se convencer, e livrou os pensamentos de qualquer dúvida. Dali, aparatou.

Ginny chegou ao parque sem maiores delongas. O sol alcançou sua pele alva, impiedosamente. Ela agradeceu por não estar usando jeans naquele calor. Trajava uma longa saia, até os calcanhares, leve e rodada. Os braços estavam desnudos pela camiseta.

Apoiou-se nas pontas dos pés, tentando avistar alguma cabeleira ruiva dotada de largos ombros em meio à multidão.

"Aonde será que ele se meteu?", pensou, irritada. Mas logo o avistou. Ron estava a alguns metros dali, sentado num banco, parecendo ansioso. Ginny franziu o cenho. "Aquela _besta_... Ansioso por uma garota qualquer...", murmurou, sem prestar muita atenção no que dizia.

Os olhos castanhos o examinaram cuidadosamente, reparando na cor dos cabelos ao toque do sol – um laranja vivo, acobreado -, em como as íris azuis pareciam ainda mais claras – embora o sol as castigasse -, e, quando uma ou outra vez outros olhares lhe foram lançados, ao _quase-seu_ Ronald, os mesmos olhos castanhos se estreitaram.

"Esfomeadas", sibilou perigosamente.

Foi aí que aconteceu.

Assim que _ela_ chegou, Ron se levantou. Cumprimentou-a e eles trocaram olhares por alguns instantes.

Ginny pareceu perplexa.

Embora não pudesse ver seu rosto – a tal garota usava um chapéu de sol que lhe cobria os cabelos e o rosto -, tudo o mais que podia... A ruiva tinha razões para se preocupar.

A desconhecida era mais alta que Ginny, magra e possuía curvas nos lugares e nas medidas certas.

As sobrancelhas de Ginny se curvaram num arco irritado, embora ela não soubesse dizer o porquê. Na verdade, sabia-o, mas o admitir era outra estória... O fato era que Ginny, de maneira alguma, poderia ser chamada de feia ou sem graça, mas quando o coração – e o ciúmes – se metiam no meio, ela sentia-se três vezes mais baixa, mais nova e mais sem graça.

Ron e a garota curvilínea passaram a caminhar, conversando.

Ginny pareceu num outro impasse. Ela já vira a garota e _realmente_ não queria iniciar uma espionagem...

A desconhecida agarrou um dos braços de Ron, aproximando-se consideravelmente dele.

"Sim, eu já a vi, mas não a reconheci", pensou a ruiva, já iniciando a sua pseudo-perseguição, e passando mentalmente todos os nomes da sua agenda de endereços que poderiam corresponder àquele perfil. "E é minha _obrigação_, como irmã, garantir que _umazinha daquelas_ não se aproveite dele!" E desviou seus pensamentos de quaisquer outras explicações, novamente.

Ela os seguiu durante uma longa caminhada – Ginny quase desistiu diversas vezes, até que dedos fossem entrelaçados, com ombros se esbarrando insistentemente e rostos irritantemente se aproximando, afim de persuadi-la a continuar os seguindo – até que chegaram a uma pequena praça.

A ruiva agradeceu a Merlin assim que sentou. Tomou cuidado para que ficasse longe da vista de ambos. Ginny não era exatamente do tipo que se perde em meio à multidão. Não com aqueles cabelos...

Observou o casal feliz voltar de uma das barracas que por ali havia com casquinhas de sorvete. Lembrou-se então que era quase hora do almoço e seu estômago pareceu, repentinamente, tão vazio...

Eles riam, ela podia ver, e pareciam tão próximos... Se seus olhos pudessem matar, teriam-no feito no exato momento em que a garota sujou os lábios de Ron com o seu sorvete para em seguida beijá-lo demoradamente. Oh, sim, ela mataria duas vezes, se possível. E impiedosamente.

Ginny se irritava com a intimidade com que se tratavam, com a rapidez com que essa intimidade florescera. Era como se a tal garota nunca sequer tivesse cogitado a possibilidade de conhecê-lo bem, de serem amigos, antes daquilo. Ginny, no entanto, não se irritara apenas porque eles pularam aquela espécie de ritual – que ela nunca pareceu cogitar nos seus relacionamentos, mas que julgava de considerável importância nos de Ron -, mas principalmente pelo fato de Ron não ser exatamente _contra_ aquilo. Na verdade, ele não parecia ser _nada_ contra. Ginny quase quis matá-lo por aquilo, por _aquelazinha_ e por tudo o mais. _Quase_.

"Respira, Ginny, respira", ordenou a si mesma e olhou-os mais uma vez, só para se irritar ainda mais. "OK, acho que é hora de ir", pensou, derrotada. Mas não antes da outra Ginny a interpelar, irritante.

"E você sabe por que é hora de ir, Ginny?" A mesma vozinha irritante e insistente no fundo de sua consciência. _Maldita consciência..._ "Porque você está com ciúmes, e você sabe que não _pode_ sentir ciúmes."

"Eu não _quero_ sentir ciúmes", murmurou em desafio. Levantou-se e, impedindo-se de dar uma última olhada no irmão, afastou-se, até encontrar um lugar mais vazio, e aparatou.

Sentia-se terrivelmente irritada e cansada depois de tudo aquilo. De todas as garotas do mundo, Ron escolheu justo uma que a deixaria irritada.

Enquanto diminuía a distância até A Toca, perguntou-se se alguma garota, junto do seu irmão, não a faria irritada, mas desviou os pensamentos antes que a vozinha voltasse a gritar umas boas verdades para ela dentro de sua cabeça, duramente franca. De novo a Verdade a lhe bater à porta – e, mais uma vez, sem ser convidada.

Entrou em casa e atirou-se sobre o sofá, resignada. Talvez ficasse ali para sempre, sem se mover ou pensar. Não deveria ser tão ruim assim, ou ao menos não poderia destruir a própria vida um pouco mais.

Ela já se perguntava se valeria a pena viver sem fazer nada, mas ficou com preguiça de pensar numa resposta, então deixou por isso mesmo.

Seu pai, que se retirava da cozinha naquele instantes sob os comentários raivosos da Sra. Weasley sobre um certo ruivo, deteve-se no seu caminho ao quarto para observar a filha.

"Ginny?", chamou, aproximando-se, curioso.

"Hmm?", foi o barulho que conseguiu omitir no momento, já que estava sob a _Lei do Mínimo Esforço_.

"Pensamos que não viria almoçar."

"Pensaram errado", ela respondeu, irritada, mas o Sr. Weasley pouco ou nada entendeu, já que ela tinha um sofá sob os lábios.

"Onde está seu irmão?"

Ela levantou o rosto e, forjando o máximo de indiferença que pôde, respondeu:

"Num encontro."

Arthur sorriu bondosamente.

"Sim... É bom tentar ser feliz nesses tempos...", murmurou, para ninguém em especial. "O almoço está pronto, de qualquer maneira."

Ela se levantou preguiçosamente e se forçou a caminhar até a porta da cozinha, quando seu pai mais uma vez a interrompeu.

"A propósito, você sabe o que houve com aquele rádio velho? Desintonizou."

"Erm... Eu não", mentiu e se apressou. Levaria um bom tempo até o Sr. Weasley descobrir o que de fato havia acontecido. Mas tempo era algo que poucos tinham o prazer de desfrutar sossegadamente.

Depois de uma _longa_ tarde entediante, Ginny se encontrava na cozinha. Cozinhando, para variar. Mas desta vez quem mutilava os legumes era ela.

Ron ainda não voltara. A tarde _toda_ já havia passado e nem _sinal_ dele. Arthur e Molly até haviam sido chamados novamente para reunir a ordem, em emergência, e deixaram-na sozinha por acreditarem que ele voltaria logo, e _nada_ dele. Para melhorar, ainda havia a ruiva do outro lado do espelho, que passara a tarde toda olhando-a raivosamente pelo perseguição, seguida de espionagem e um ciúmes desenfreado... Bem, por coisas _completamente irrelevantes!_

Encheu os pulmões de ar e soltou-o com calma, para talvez poupar alguns dos legumes do seu nervoso. Mas só o que conseguia era sentir aquela maldita colônia que Ron usara para encontrar-se com...

A porta fora aberta.

Àquela hora, não poderiam ser seus pais. Era Ron, de certo.

Ginny largou a faca que segurava e dirigiu-se à porta.

"Ron, com quem diabos você...?" Estancou no lugar, novamente. Ao lado do ruivo estava a louríssima – e igualmente intragável – Lavender Brown.

Ginny quase teve um derrame.

Com a quantidade de pensamentos que lhe ocorreram em um milésimo de segundo, ela poderia ter explodido. Ela já não estava irritada ou nervosa ou raivosa. Não. A palavra correta para o momento seria furiosa, embora parecesse tão pequena e insignificante se comparada ao que sentia.

"Oi!", a loura disse sonsamente, num sorriso cheio de dentes. Ginny arrependeu-se de ter abandonado a faca... Embora alguém pudesse lamentar muito se isso não houvesse acontecido.

"_Oi"_, respondeu friamente, o que era um milagre pela quantidade de palavras grosseiras que lhe perpassavam a mente.

Voltou-se para a cozinha sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Enquanto tomava em mãos a faca, ouviu-os sentarem no sofá. Instantaneamente, apurou os ouvidos, quase inconsciente de que o fazia.

"Nós devíamos fazer isso mais vezes", soou a voz enjoada de Lavender.

"É, foi legal", continuou Ron. Ginny desejava _tanto_ que ele estivesse sendo educado, mas Ron nunca fora um _exemplo_ de boa educação...

"Faz tanto tempo... Mas agora é _tão_ melhor!" A garota riu e Ginny teve a ligeira impressão de que ela se aconchegava nos braços do ruivo. _Foi a batata que pagou o preço._

A ruiva tentou pensar em nada além do jantar. Preparou com cuidado, embora isso não melhorasse o estado em que estavam os legumes. Cozinhou a carne...

"Ginny!" Seu irmão a chamou. "Ponha mais um prato na mesa!"

Ela não podia acreditar.

"Ah, ela vai ficar, é?", devolveu no tom mais simpático que pôde. Soou excessivamente forjado e falsamente doce. Ron respondeu afirmativamente e Ginny considerou amaldiçoar Merlin para sempre.

A outra Ginny, no entanto, parecia ver naquilo tudo algo, minimamente, promissor. Ginny não queria a ouvir, mal podia acreditar que ela estava ao lado da loura, mas ainda assim ela insistia que tudo aquilo era para Ginny aprender que promessas devem ser cumpridas e que, para mostrar que amamos, e até mesmo por amar, acabamos tendo de sofrer.

O jantar estava servido.

"Podem vir", ela avisou, contrariada. Logo, estavam os três à mesa.

Eles passaram a se servir com fartura, mas silenciosamente. Tudo o que se ouvia era quase que exclusivamente o som dos talheres. Talvez tivesse sido mais seguro assim...

"Ginny, você poderia me passar o frango?", pediu Lavender. Ginny a olhou e, num segundo, alargou um sorriso nos lábios. Perigo.

"Claro!" E atirou, _literalmente_, uma coxa de frango no prato da loura. Lavender deu um pulo na cadeira e, espantada, olhou Ron, igualmente sem ação.

"Dias difíceis", ele lhe disse, sem emitir som. A loura pareceu compreender. Após algumas garfadas, porém...

"E então, Ginny?", começou Lavender, fazendo com que os olhos castanhos a fitassem, desconfiados. "Faz tempo que não nos vemos... Como vai a vida?"

"Especialmente boa sem você", disse a ruiva, fazendo com que Lavender se calasse. Oras, ela não estava atacando Lavender, a loura é quem insistia em lhe dirigir a palavra... _Se soubesse ficar calada, mas talvez_ aquelazinha _não conseguisse segurar a língua_... Levou mais algumas garfadas à boca até que Lavender insistisse.

"Oras, e os garotos? Está saindo com alguém?"

Ron as observava com cuidado. Ele costumava pensar que garotas eram seres humanos especialmente complicados. Os garotos, em geral, pertenciam a um mesmo mundo, mas Hermione, Ginny e Lavender... Cada uma pertencia a algum dos inúmeros universos paralelos dentro do obscuro mundo das garotas, universos diferentes e igualmente opostos. E todas as vezes que se chocavam... Digamos que não era a mais divertida das situações. Ron não esperava algo muito melhor do que viria a seguir.

"Se estou saindo com alguém?", Ginny repetiu, elevando o tom de voz, em descrédito. Ela largou os talheres e apoiou o rosto nas mãos, mirando a loura com frieza. "Deixe-me ver... Meus pais estão envolvidos na Guerra sob comando da Ordem e mal param em casa. Gui está infiltrado no Ministério e mergulhado no trabalho, além de ter se mudado com Fleur há um bom tempo. Carlinhos continua viajando, Percy ainda é um babaca e Fred e George estão ocupados com a loja. Harry está praticamente em coma e em estado grade no St. Mungus e a única pessoa que eu tinha pra passar o dia enquanto estou ilhada na minha própria casa", seus olhos brilharam estranhamente, em raiva, "me deixou sozinha o dia inteiro. E por _sua_ causa. Então, você vem e me pergunta se estou saindo com alguém? Muito bem. Vou te responder com outra pergunta: você é uma porta ou o quê?", desferiu pontualmente.

Lavender mirou Ron novamente, perplexa. O ruivo não sabia exatamente o que dizer depois da explosão da irmã, mas não foi preciso, de qualquer forma. Ginny se levantou.

"Eu cozinhei, você lava." E se retirou. Os dois estavam sozinhos novamente.

"Já volto", disse Ron a uma Lavender pasma e seguiu os passos de Ginny escadas acima.

Ginny adentrou o seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Parecia cheia de tudo aquilo. Cheia de se importar. E cheia de não poder fazer nada quanto a isso. Foi quando Ron entrou no quarto. Ele a olhou severamente.

"O que foi que houve?", perguntou. Os olhos castanhos chispavam faíscas contra os azuis.

"Não houve nada!"

"Me diga logo!", disse, impaciente.

"Já falei que não houve nada! Vá embora!", ordenou a ruiva e virou-se de costas, já se afastando. Ele a agarrou pelo braço e puxou-a para junto de si.

"Qual é, Ginny! Eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu, ou você não gritaria--" Mas ela o interrompeu.

"Só me largue, está bem?" Ela tentou desvencilhar-se dele, mas Ron apenas a agarrou pelos ombros e olhou-a nos olhos.

"Não! Não está bem! Nada está bem até você falar logo o que é que tem em mente!", disse, irritado.

"É _essa_ garota que eu tenho em mente! _Ela_ é o problema!", acusou.

"Ginny, ela não é um problema!" Ron parecia confuso com o que ela dizia. "Aliás, ela pode me ajudar a _resolver_ um problema, está lembrada? Foi você mesma quem me disse pra falar com alguma garota!"

"E por que justo _ela_? Por que, de todas as garotas do mundo, você decide escolher a mais enjoadinha, chata, grudenta, fútil e nojenta?" Ela se exasperou, mas não estava preparada para o veria a seguir. Os olhos de Ron. _Gelados_.

"Porque, Ginny, sou _eu_ quem escolhe. E não você."

Ele virou as costas à irmã e deixou o quarto, fechando estrondosamente a porta ao sair.

Ginny sentiu o chão faltar sob seus pés.

Quem era ela para dizer com quem Ron deve estar? Por que haveria ele de lhe pedir permissão para fazer o que quisesse? Ginny não era sua dona e isso lhe veio em mente com um peso terrível. Ron não lhe pertencia e, muito pelo contrário, ela deveria estar o livrando de si. Mas só tornava tudo mais difícil...

Afinal, _Ginny_ era o problema.

Essa constatação a feria, mas nem sempre a Verdade estava ao seu lado. Pediria desculpas ao irmão e... E a Lavender. E o faria agora.

Ron descera as escadas e encontrara Lavender já na sala.

"Terminou de jantar?", ele perguntou, sem graça.

"Ah, Ron, eu perdi a fome... Depois de tudo isso que ela disse, eu... Eu só quero ir embora...", ela disse, ofendida.

"Ah, você ouviu...? Ah, ela não..."

"Só me deixe ir embora, OK?" Ela tentou se afastar, mas ele a segurou firme.

"Lavender!" Ela desviou o olhar, então ele virou o seu rosto de volta para si. "Fica. OK?"

"OK..."

E a beijou.

Das escadas, Ginny presenciou a cena. Então, de uma vez por todas, mudou de idéia: não se desculparia a nenhum deles. Nunca. Correu de volta ao seu quarto e trancou-se nele.

"Eu não vou chorar, eu não vou chorar", ela repetia para si como um mantra, mas não fazia muita diferença já que suas lágrimas rolavam em torrentes pela face. E, ainda, para piorar, justo naquele momento, não havia outra Ginny.

Naquele momento, estava sozinha.

**N/A:** oh, pobre Ginny. Está certo... Ela vai passar uns maus bocados ainda. Mas vamos ver como a ruivinha se recupera - ou não. (malvada) Anyway, não tem o feliz 'no próximo capítulo' porque não foi digitado ainda, mas esperem e verão. Juro que não se arrependerão.


	6. redenção

**Blood & Love**

**Capítulo VI – redenção**

Ele ouvia de perto o cabtar dos pássaros atravessar a janela e seus olhos revelavam o tom alaranjado do dia sob as pálpebras fechadas, mas ainda assim ele não os abriu. Gostaria de passar um pouco mais de tempo na cama, com os braços abertos e o corpo embolado no lençol, sem ter de se preocupar com nada... A inconsciência, breve momento de descanso. Sim, era isso o que queria: prolongar o tanto mais que fosse do momento entre o sono e a consciência, o encontro marcado. Que durasse tanto quanto pudesse... O estômago roncou: _hora de acordar_.

Ergueu o corpo preguiçosamente e buscou os sapatos. Como não os achou, saiu descalço. Desceu as escadas num passo rápido de bicho-preguiça e adentrou a cozinha com uma fome de monstro-glutão. Não havia café pronto – ele soltou um muxoxo irritado em protesto – e, posto que não sabia cozinhar, partiu para cima do pote de biscoitos, sentando-se à mesa. Enquanto os devorava, um a um, seu pensamento voltou-se à noite anterior.

Ginny parecera realmente irritada com a simples presença da loura... Está certo que Ginny nunca gostou do "tipinho" de Lavender, mas isso era coisa de criança... Não era?

Ron quase engasgou ao pensar numa Hermione pasma, perguntando-lhe quem era o _crianção_, em clara acusação. Assim que percebeu que pensara nela, parou com o riso. Mas, afinal, não havia problema nenhum com Hermione o repreender, já que ela sempre fizera isso. Então, ele não estava pensando _nela_, mas no que ela _fazia_, concluiu, quase orgulhoso do seu desempenho.

De repente, algo mais lhe veio em mente: Ginny, aos quinze anos, desdenhando-o. Ela praticamente o atacara, chamando-o de criança, infantil, tolo... Dessa vez ele não riu.

Mas o fato era que Ginny, tendo-lhe falado, fê-lo relacionar-se com Lavender, o que não deu muito certo. E, agora, da segunda vez que tentava esquecer Hermione, e também por conselho de Ginny, ele acabara novamente recorrendo à loura.

Imediatamente, Ron sentiu como se um soco o acertasse em cheio: Ginny acreditava que ele estava cometendo o mesmo erro, pela segunda vez. _Seria isso?_

Sentiu-se péssimo pelas palavras dirigidas à irmã, tanto que largou o pote de biscoitos no mesmo instante e deixou o olhar vagar por um tempo.

"Você é _mesmo_ um idiota...", pensou, irritado consigo.

Levantou-se e – um pouco contrariado, um pouco sem jeito – subiu as escadas, parando em frente à porta da ruiva. Respirou fundo, passou uma das mãos nos cabelos, despenteando-os ainda mais, contou até três e bateu na porta, desajeitado.

"Ginny, eu queria falar com você, eu..." A ruiva ficou em silêncio. "Eu queria pedir... Ahn, desculpas... Pra você. Porque..." Ele sentia as maçãs do rosto arderem. Quantas vezes já se dera conta de que pisara na bola? E quantas vezes já se desculpara? Sim, ele já pisara na bola várias e várias vezes. Mas se desculpar... "Eu sei que você se preocupa comigo... E que eu sou um idiota..." Ron sentiu alguma dificuldade em prosseguir. "E que eu não poderia ter uma irmã melhor do que você."

Ele ficou em silêncio, esperando por uma resposta que nunca veio.

"Vamos, Ginny! Deixa disso e fala comigo. Eu estou pedindo!"

Mais silêncio. Ele, não tão paciente assim – como de costume -, abriu a porta, sem hesitar.

"Você quer que eu implore? Está me tirando do--", começou, para então calar-se.

Não havia ninguém.

Ron se sentiu duplamente estúpido por falar à porta, enquanto os olhos azuis buscavam os castanhos, só encontrando a cama de Ginny arrumada, como se nem houvesse dormido lá.

O ruivo conservou as sobrancelhas num arco irritado, sentindo-se cada vez mais estúpido.

Mas a verdade era que, nos dias que se seguiram, Ron nada vira de sua irmã: Ginny parecia ir-se embora antes que levantasse e voltar depois dele ter ido se deitar.

Ron não podia pensar numa explicação melhor do que a de ela o estar evitando, e isso o irritava, a cada dia, um pouco mais. Não que isso fosse um grande problema, Ginny passar um tempo fora, ele pensava, mas realmente quisera se desculpar e consertar as coisas, quando ela preferiu se distanciar. E, tomando em pensamento a idéia de que as coisas entre eles não deviam se suceder dessa maneira, decidiu, numa noite, esperá-la.

* * *

"_Insônia. Cada segundo passando maquinalmente, embalado pelo tiquetaquear seco e distante – ainda que insistente – do relógio. E a cada instante desse dia, dessa noite, eu busco qualquer coisa, mas só encontro você. Quando não quero te ver."

* * *

_

Ginny inspirou profundamente, para depois soltar o ar vagarosamente, antes de girar a chave na fechadura. Era aquele o terceiro, o quarto dia? Tudo o que fizera nos últimos dias fora ficar sentada por horas defronte a um leito de hospital, observando um enfermo dormir. Mas este não era um qualquer, era _Harry_. E Harry merecia todos os minutos que pudesse lhe dar. Talvez até um pouco mais.

Ela fechou a porta às costas, serrando os olhos por um momento.

Sim, Harry merecia todos os minutos, mas não por _aquele_ motivo. Não merecia que o procurasse pelo motivo que o fazia.

Não seria justo fazê-lo.

Suspirou.

Talvez não fosse exatamente por _ele_, por _Ron_, que buscava Harry, mas por ela mesma, por buscar mais que o próprio Menino-Que-Sobreviveu: buscava alguma vestígio daquilo que por ele algum dia chegara a sentir. Assim, nisso, teria sua redenção e poderia salvar sua alma do fogo que a consumia delicada e intensamente.

Subiu os degraus das escadas com cautela: não queria acordar os pais, muito menos Ron. Esgueirou-se para dentro do próprio quarto e fechou a porta cuidadosamente.

Era uma e meia da manhã, segundo o relógio de parede. Ela se sentia cansada. Livrou-se da capa, dos sapatos e das meias. Já ia livrando-se do resto quando uma luz, vinda do corredor, chamara a sua atenção.

Ginny prendeu a respiração enquanto abraçava os ombros nus.

"Não era para haver alguém acordado!", pensou.

Os passos aproximaram-se pausadamente, bem provável que também em cautela, e não muito depois a porta fora aberta. A silhueta de um rapaz alto se fez visível contra a luz.

"Precisamos conversar", a voz de Ron se fez ouvir.

Ginny sentiu o rosto queimar e agradeceu por não haver luz o suficiente para ser contemplada em seu embaraço. Conseguiu manter a voz firme.

"Agora, não. Eu preciso descansar", sentenciou.

"_Agora_", ele fez questão de frizar. "Por que você está fugindo de mim?"

Os olhos de Ginny soltavam faíscas incandescentes.

"Eu não preciso fugir de você, _Ronald_", retorquiu entredentes e voltou-se à sua cama, em busca de algo que cobrisse sua seminudez.

Ron contornou a cama, tentando chamar sua atenção.

"Se não precisa fazer isso, então por que está fazendo?", insistiu.

"Porque _não estou_." Vestiu a blusa do pijama. "Não estou fugindo de você, só não tenho nada para lhe falar e quero passar todo o tempo que puder com Harry. Algum problema com isso?" Ela lançou-lhe um olhar decidido e Ron pareceu perdido.

Primeiramente, quisera se desculpar com Ginny. Quisera mesmo. Mas Ginny parecia fazer pouco caso – ou não fazia questão nenhuma dele. Ele já não sabia o que fazer... Permaneceu quieto, por um momento, sem saber ao certo como – ou com o que – prosseguir.

"E você?", ela perguntou, tirando-o de suas divagações, "Que faz _aqui_, no _meu_ quarto, a _essa_ hora? Aliás, por que me esperou até agora?" Ela pronunciou cada palavra numa indiferença surpreendente até mesmo para si mesma, mas... A fundo, o seu coração acelerara, ansiando pela resposta, palpitando por sua presença, por mais que ela o reprimisse e o reprovasse... Ginny sentia-se emanando um calor inesgotável, da ponta dos dedos aos fios dos cabelos cor-de-cobre.

Ron desviou o olhar, sentindo-se tolo. Assim como ela o havia chamado, anos e anos atrás. _E ele não mudara nada. Talvez fosse mesmo um crianção._

"Eu só pensei... Em pedir desculpas", e antes que ela pudesse caçoar da sua burrice, pôs-se para fora do quarto. _Era óbvio que ela não esperava nem queria nada dele._

Ginny quisera castigar-se profundamente, cruelmente, impiedosamente pela maneira fria como o tratara, e seu coração continuara palpitando, ainda mais, desta vez dolorosamente, como que ferido, ferindo-se a cada instante.

Em seguida, ela o amaldiçoou. Amaldiçoou Ron sem o amaldiçoar, apenas pelo fato de que ele a tinha sem a ter, e que fosse incapaz de fazê-la livre... Ainda que ela tivesse total consciência de que ele nem ao menos sabia que a mantinha presa consigo.

* * *

"_E a cada mesmo instante em que não o vejo, que ainda o quero, faz-se prolongar por toda uma eternidade. E em cada segundo em que me embalo na secura e na distância incessante, rogo, e peço, e digo. E na secura dos teus lábios úmidos me faço inteira e parte; vivo e morro aos poucos à tua espera, e em espera vejo o que não vivo."_

* * *

À exceção de alguns contratempos, o horário do almoço corria muito bem. A família Weasley reunira-se para a hora da refeição, e isso já não era tão comum quanto antigamente.

A Sra. Weasley conversava animadamente com uma morena, a tal Sarah, namorada de Fred. A garota parecia agradar em muito. A verdade era que Molly nunca vira muito jeito para nenhum dos gêmeos, sempre trazendo garotas esquisitas para casa, e Sarah era bem... Normal. O ponto era que Molly já estava sentindo falta de crianças correndo pel'A Toca, e considerava mais do que na hora de alguns dos seus filhos lhe darem netos. Então, investia em todos eles.

"Só vai comer isso, Sarah, querida? Vamos, pegue mais um pouco", insistiu. Fred rolou os olhos, não contendo um sorriso divertido.

"Oras, o que foi, Fred?", perguntou a mãe, aborrecida.

"É, deixe a mãe em paz!", defendeu Charlie, "Ela só quer ver os filhos crescerem. Veja como está um mocinho bonito esse rapaz, até parece gente!"

"Charlie!"

"Que é? _Que é?_", fez-se de desentendido.

"Que eu me lembre bem, _Charlie_", começou George, "é você quem está sozinho..."

"Oras, oras", ele deu de ombros. "Mamãe sabe que eu não sou de compromisso!"

"_Charlie!"_

"OK, OK... E, além do mais", ele deixou escapar um sorriso cheio de _segundas intenções_, significativo, "Eu prefiro investir de outras formas..." E lançou uma piscadela em direção a Fleur.

"Ei, ei, ei!", protestou Bill, no que vários deles riram.

"Ah, poxa, Bill! Tudo que é seu, é meu, lembra?" O irmão estreitou os olhos, no que Charlie se apressou a explicar. "Brincadeira, cara! Sério... Eu tenho _outros planos_."

"Acho bom...", murmurou o outro, desconfiado.

A Sra. Weasley se aproximou de Arthur, sorridente.

"Veja os nossos, Artie. Quase já resolvidos!", disse, alegre.

"Não esquenta, não, mãe! Você ainda vai ter o seu _eterno meninão_!", falou Fred, rindo-se. "Que eu saiba, o Ron ainda está sozinho, não?"

Ron lhe lançou um olhar torto.

"Ah, vai ver ele quer seguir os meus passos!", explicou Charlie, apontando para si com orgulho.

"Ah, mas que mal caminho", riu-se Fleur. Seu sotaque já não era tão carregado. Charlie já ia protestar quando o Sr. Weasley o interrompeu.

"Eu não sei, não... Ouvi falar de uma garota..."

Os Weasley se surpreenderam com o comentário, sobretudo Ron, que não fazia a mínima idéia de como o pai ficara sabendo e acerejara de leve, emburrando.

"Você não vai falar nada sobre essa _garota misteriosa_, Ron?", perguntou Percy, que fizera as pazes com os pais há alguns meses e parecia ainda mais amável que antes da briga. Só um pouco menos pomposo.

"_Não_", respondeu grosseiramente.

"O que foi? Tá com vergonha, Roniquinho?", zombou George. Charlie voltou-se ao pai.

"E como é que você ficou sabendo?", indagou, não mais curioso que os outros presentes.

"Brown veio me cumprimentar no Ministério", disse sem rodeios.

"Brown?", repetiu Fred. Eles caíram na gargalhada. _Ron quis sumir._

"Sentiu falta de me agarrar um pouquinho, _Won-Won_?", falou George com uma vozinha fina e irritante que lembrava a de Lavender.

Ron cerrou os punhos.

"Que _agradável_ almoço em família...", reclamou.

"Chega, chega, vamos!", mandou a Sra. Weasley, que por algum tempo se afastara, voltando com o velho rádio a pilha em mãos.

Charlie levantou-se na hora e tratou de sintonizar uma rádio bruxa para jovens – WITEEN – para em seguida puxar Fleur para dançar.Obviamente que Bill o seguiu, protestando.

A Sra. Weasley começou a retirar os pratos da mesa, enquanto o Sr. Weasley, _muito prestativo_, ocupou-se com o seu jornal, como de hábito.

Os gêmeos trataram de pensar na melhor maneira de bagunçar tudo e, por fim, decidiram-se por subir na mesa e cantar em coro, dançando como trasgos pernetas e arrancando boas risadas das namoradas.

Ron, no entanto, não via mais graça naquilo, tampouco na discussão que Percy tomava com sua primeira – e provavelmente última – namorada, Penélope. Limitava-se a apoiar o queixo sobre uma das mãos e deixar o olhar vagar sem rumo.

Por vezes, seus olhares se cruzavam, o dele com o de Ginny, talvez por acidente, talvez por se buscarem sem razão.

Ginny também não parecia completamente entretida. Os olhos castanhos encontravam os azuis de Ron, num milésimo de segundo curiosos; no outro, ilegíveis. Ron tentava lê-los, mas, como se ela mesma o fizesse e descobrisse o que pretendia, ela se fechava para ele.

Eram olhares cúmplices, _mas cúmplices no que?_

"Eu me sinto _tão_ desprezado!", alegou Charlie, num forjado tom de desaprovação, "Essas pessoas que me usam e depois jogam fora... Vem cá, Ginny!" Ele a puxou. "Me consola!"

Começaram a dança uma música um pouco mais agitada.

Ron os observava dançarem. Ginny tinha um daqueles sorrisos fáceis estampado nos lábios, mas havia sorriso melhor. Sim, Ginny possuía um de seus sorrisos favoritos, e não era aquele. Ela podia sorrir de um modo só seu, _único_. Era um sorriso verdadeiro, largo, mas tímido, acompanhado dos grandes olhos castanhos, quase infantis, e aquele sorriso o fazia querer sorrir também, de volta para ela.

Ele desviou o olhar quando notou que ela o observava, mas não pôde deixar de concluir o pensamento: seria ótimo vê-la sorrir daquela maneira mais vezes.

* * *

"_À tua espera, vejo como morro.As tuas mãos são aquelas que me enterram, teus lábios são aqueles que me calam, silenciam-me. Mas ainda que não queira, tenho-o como farol. Como dois faróis acesos que atravessam essa minha escuridão."_

* * *

Ron esparramara-se sobre o sofá, entediado, apenas observando a lareira vazia, de bruços. Longas horas se seguiram depois do almoço e Bill e Fleur, os últimos, haviam acabado de sair, já de noite. O ruivo já estava cansado daquele dia... Quase dormira, mas a campainha tocou, despertando-o.

Soltou um muxoxo em protesto e não se moveu.

Ginny, que por ali coincidentemente passava, adiantou-se à porta e abriu-a. Para sua – infeliz – surpresa lá estava a loura agüada do dia anterior. Em seguida, e depois de um sorrisinho amarelo, Ginny fechou a porta na cara da outra e voltou a seguir seu caminho, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

A campainha tocou de novo, insistente.

Ron, que já havia desistido de descansar, levantou-se – num esforço quase sobrenatural- e abriu a porta.

"Lavender?", ele perguntou, confuso. Ela sorriu sonsamente.

"Oi, Ron!"

"Erm... A gente marcou alguma coisa?" Ron passou uma das mãos nos cabelos bagunçados, que estiveram longe do pente há algumas horas, bastante surpreso com a presença da garota.

"Na verdade... Não. Mas eu estava pensando em sairmos", ela disse com os lábios curvados num sorriso gracioso, que se ajustava perfeitamente no rosto bem desenhado.

"Ah, bom... Eu acho que... Acho que não vai dar...", ele começou, sem jeito. _Por que as mulheres tinham de ser tão complicadas?_ Ele devia poder falar logo de uma vez que não estava afim... Mas não precisou prosseguir.

"Tudo bem", ela o cortou, alegre.

"Mesmo?" _Não era _tão _difícil assim, afinal._

"Mesmo! Quer dizer..." Lavender passou pela porta, cruzando a sala. "Se você não pode sair, a gente fica."

_Era bom demais pra ser verdade._

Ele sorriu para ela, ainda sem jeito, sentando-se ao seu lado e pregando-lhe um beijo de leve nos lábios. Ginny, que saía da cozinha no instante e presenciou a cena, olhou para o seu sorvete, que trazia em mãos, desgostosa.

"Pensando melhor, acho que perdi o apetite." E voltou à cozinha.

Ron e Lavender conversaram por algum tempo sobre os últimos anos, o ruivo lhe contou sobre o almoço em família – ocultando comentários específicos, claro – e então ouviu Lavender falar sobre como adoraria ter uma família tão grande quanto a dele, já que era filha única e sentia-se um tanto sozinha... Ron pouco ouvira dos comentários finais, já que estava ficando com sono e mantinha os olhos abertos apenas por educação – do que ele não gostava muito, de qualquer forma.

"Nossa! Já é tarde!", exclamou Lavender com aquela vozinha irritante, muito parecida com a que George forjara. "Ah, Ron, será que eu poderia dormir aqui?"

"Umhum", ele respondeu, sonolento, agradecendo imensamente por dentro. Qualquer coisa por um pouco de silêncio prolongado e uma cama quentinha. Levantou, espreguiçando-se – ela ficara a observá-lo com um sorrisinho nos lábios – e conduziu-a até as escadas.

Enquanto subiam os degraus, Ginny aparecera ao topo das escadas e começou a descer. Quando passava ao lado de Ron, ele a tocou num dos braços, chamando sua atenção.

"Aonde você vai?"

"Não lhe devo satisfações", ela respondeu, grosseira.

"Aonde você vai?", ele insistiu, mais firme.

"Ao hospital!", devolveu, irritada, levantando o tom de voz, e virou-se, descendo o restante dos degraus.

"Ela é sempre assim?", perguntou Lavender, ligeiramente assustada, mas Ron não a respondeu. Apenas continuou a conduzindo até o quarto, depois de dar uma última olhada em direção à porta.

Ginny, por outro lado, acabara de aparatar na recepção do St. Mungus, enraivecida. Enquanto caminhava, ao longo dos corredores, praguejava mentalmente contra a _oferecida_. Que fazia ela, àquela hora, indo junto de Ron até o quarto? Ginny tentava não pensar em nenhuma das milhares de respostas que brotavam em sua mente, todas ruins.

Está certo que nada tinha a ver com as escolhas do irmão, mas justo _aquelazinha_, grudenta e oferecida? Ron era burro, _bem_ burro, ela pensou, surtando.

Estancou em frente à porta do quarto, demorando-se ali vários minutos até se acalmar. Estava ali para _Harry_. _Devia_ isso a ele. Era o _mínimo_ que poderia fazer... Girou a maçaneta e adentrou o quarto, sentando-se ao lado do moreno.

Já haviam passado vários dias e Harry não parecia muito melhor do que quando chegara. Continuava preso no eterno pesadelo e as feridas pouco haviam cicatrizado.

Ginny nunca o vira tão... _Vulnerável._ Ali, preso àquela cama, desacordado. E ninguém podia o ajudar. Harry, que lutara por todos os outros, estava sozinho mais uma vez, e não importava o quanto quisesse, ela não o podia salvar.

"Ah, Harry...", ela sentiu os olhos úmidos, "eu queria _tanto_ que tudo fosse como antes... Eu queria _tanto_ poder te amar como antes..."

Ginny segurou mais uma vez as mãos de Harry nas suas, sentindo o coração pesar.

"Porque você merece todo o amor do mundo..." Ela baixou os olhos. "Mas _isso_ eu não posso te dar."

* * *

"_Essa escuridão eterna que abraça, tenra e terna, essa escuridão que envolve, engole e não desaparece... Essa sou eu, você, _nos _envolve. É o laço que nos prende, nos une. E são seus olhos, sim, seus olhos que são capazes de fazer-nos livres... Mas não o fazem."_

* * *

Ele estava deitado, observando-a dormir. Não conseguira pegar no sono, afinal. Não depois do que Ginny fizera. Há muito saíra e ainda não voltara. Ela não parecia bem: novamente mudara de humor repentinamente.

O dia todo estivera bem, e até quando Lavender chegou não surtou, nem nada. Então, por que justo naquele momento resolvera se irritar? Ron estava quase desistindo de entendê-la...

Lavender se aconchegou um pouco mais para perto dele, mas Ron não ligou. Estava preocupado demais com a ruiva. Ela não costumava chegar muito tarde, mas já eram duas horas e nada dela.

Como que sem sono, Ron decidira fazer alguma coisa. Levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar a loura, vestiu as jeans e uma camiseta qualquer, calçou os sapatos, alcançou a capa e saltou para fora do quarto, descendo as escadas e passando pela porta da frente.

Foi direto para o St. Mungus e perguntou por ela na recepção. A recepcionista confirmou a sua chegada. Ron seguiu pelos corredores no conhecido trajeto até o quarto de Harry e, pelo vidro fumê, ele pôde vê-la.

Lá estava Ginny, com os olhos no chão, segurando as mãos de Harry, pensativa. Então, ela os ergueu.

Seus olhares se cruzaram.

Ele sentiu os olhos castanhos chisparem faíscas contra os seus e sua respiração falhou por um momento, arrepiando-se dos pés a cabeça, mas Ron sustentou o olhar.

O coração de Ginny acelerou gradativamente enquanto sentia os olhos do ruivo queimarem sua pele, e novamente a estranha sensação das mil borboletas voando dentro do estômago. Por que ele teria ido até lá? _Por... Sua causa?_

Sua garganta secou. Tudo o que evitava ao alcance das mãos, dos olhos... E ela não podia fazer _nada_ quanto a isso.

_Ou talvez pudesse._

Levantou-se, pronta para ir até ele. Falar tudo o que sempre quisera. Descobrir-lhe, senti-lo como nunca antes o fizera. Mas, ao primeiro passo que dera em direção à porta, fora detida.

Virou-se, acompanhando a mão que a segurava, e encontrou o que perdera havia muito: os orbes de esmeralda líquida observando-a.

"Harry?"

* * *

Obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal! Significa muito pra mim. P: Estou com pressa agora, mas depois respondo vocês, ok? Tomara que gostem do capítulo novo.


	7. erguendo o véu

**Blood & Love**

**Capítulo VII – **erguendo o véu

"Sinto muito. Você não pode entrar aqui", explicou o homem na recepção, pacientemente.

"Como não? Eu tenho o direi--!"

"Segurança!"

O tumulto se agigantava cada vez mais na recepção do St. Mungus. Os médicos e seguranças já não conseguiam manter os repórteres do lado de fora do hospital: eram dezenas! Todos os jornais do país, desde os maiores e mais importantes, como o Profeta Diário, até os de colunas de fofocas, como o Witcheen News, tinham seus representantes ali, causando um grande alvoroço.

"Harry Potter acordou! As pessoas têm o direito de saber o que ele tem a dizer!", argumentou um dos repórteres enquanto os seguranças os cercavam.

"Ele não está disponível no momento", respondeu a enfermeira, irritada. "O Sr. Potter está sendo examinado e depois descansará."

"Ah, então a senhorita o tem visto! O que me diz de uma entrevis--?"

"_Fora!_", ordenou o médico, impaciente. Virou-se ao segurança, "Certifique-se de que a imprensa não pise aqui, _entendeu?_"

"Entendi", afirmou rapidamente frente a veemência do outro, empurrando o aglomerado de repórteres, câmeras, microfones e milhares de protestos para fora do prédio.

Não muito longe dali, mais um aglomerado se formava, agora de médicos, em torno do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Eles o examinavam com muito cuidado para que nenhuma cicatriz fosse esquecida, fechando ferimentos, estancando sangramentos e certificando-se de que tudo estava em ordem. Harry não parecia se importar, de qualquer maneira. Por mais que os médicos o examinassem, os orbes de esmeralda líquida não se despregavam da figura feminina por detrás do vidro _fumê_.

Ginny o observava, ansiosa e preocupada. Harry não dissera uma só palavra desde que acordara, mas a continuava observando.

Ron estava ali ao lado, os olhos fixos em Harry, o estômago embrulhado. Ele estaria bem? Lembrar-se-ia do que houvera? Bem, ao menos ele acordara. Esse era o primeiro passo para a recuperação, certo?

"Estou feliz por ele ter acordado", murmurou à Ginny enquanto os olhos azuis se desviavam do moreno para encontrarem-se com a ruiva. Ela sustentava o olhar de Harry, em silêncio, mas Ron a podia sentir tensa, nervosa. _Com medo_. O ruivo pousou uma das mãos no ombro de Ginny, para tentar acalmá-la, mas de certo que não o fez.

Não importaria o que tentasse, falharia.

Ginny via nos olhos de Harry algo que não deveria. Calafrios lhe subiam pela espinha enquanto tentava desbravar os mares verdes, onde as ondas revoltosas a arrastavam para mais e mais fundo...

Ginny lia em seus olhos a definição do próprio medo: ela via a morte.

E para além dela.

Sentiu a garganta secar enquanto o peito pesava e levou uma das mãos até a de Ron, que descansava sobre seu ombro, apertando-a com força. Harry trazia a morte nos olhos... Que traria no próprio peito? Ainda restaria um pouco de coração?

Ron segurou a mão dela na sua, com cuidado, e aproximou-se mais um passo da irmã, com medo de que talvez ela viesse a cair. Observou o tom róseo das maçãs do rosto da ruiva ser substituído pela cera.

"Ginny, você está bem?" Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, temendo que sua voz pudesse falhar. Ron temeu pela sua irmã, mas o que poderia fazer, afinal? "Acho melhor você se sentar um pouco..."

"Não", ela recusou simplesmente.

Passados alguns instantes, a enfermeira adiantou-se até eles, cansada.

"Ele – o Sr. Potter – já pode receber visitas, mas só uma. Entendam, ele precisa descansar...", ela dizia, mas eles lhe pouparam palavras, assentindo.

Quando Ginny precipitou-se até o quarto, num impulso, Ron tentou detê-la, segurando-a pelo pulso, mas não pusera muita força no aperto, de modo que, com um passo, ela livrou-se dele, passando pela porta e fechando-a atrás de si.

A ruiva caminhou até parar ao lado do leito onde o moreno se encontrava, sentando-se na cadeira que haviam deixado para a visita. Harry a acompanhou com o olhar.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, sentindo o peso do tempo passado e da distância que puseram entre eles. Haviam se passado longos e difíceis quatro anos desde a última vez que se viram.

"Você está bem?", ela perguntou, tentando não desviar o olhar. Agora que estavam sozinhos, frente a frente, Ginny sentia uma enorme vontade de não o encarar. Não conseguiria o olhar nos olhos e fingir que as coisas continuavam na mesma entre eles. Não era verdade. Nem meia verdade.

Harry meneou a cabeça, em concordância, e então sorriu. Ginny se sentiu dez, _não_, mil – _melhor_: um milhão de vezes pior.

Harry Potter, aquele que já fora _seu_, digno de se pertencer, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu nada facilmente, o herói da Guerra Bruxa, que carregava a morte nos olhos e tinha todos os motivos para ser a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo, e mais alguns – não poucos – para odiá-la para sempre, através de toda a eternidade, sorria para ela, só para ela: Ginny Weasley, a mais vil, indigna, desprezível e vergonhosa criatura que já ousou pisar na Terra.

Ginny não merecia nem que os orbes de esmeralda líquida a olhassem nos olhos, cintilando lindamente sobre aquele poço de escuridão que escondiam.

Harry arrastou uma das mãos até a beirada da cama, oferecendo a palma a Ginny, que a segurou com cuidado. Ele apertou-a de leve, com o pouco de força que lhe restava, e, num silvo quase inaudível, murmurou:

"Obrigado."

Ela continuou o olhando, confusa. Que era aquilo que ele agradecia, afinal? Como que o continuasse fitando, interrogativa, Harry prosseguiu, desviando o olhar para um ponto qualquer do quarto:

"Eu estive bem longe nesses últimos tempos...", ele dizia, com a voz ligeiramente rouca, trêmula, em desuso. "Mais longe do que em qualquer dia estarei novamente."

Ela o observava, curiosa e concentrada. O que queria dizer com aquilo? Que ele...?

"Ginny, e-eu... Eu os vi... Visitei-os." Os olhos de Harry vagavam pelo quarto, mas a ruiva tinha certeza de que passeavam é dentre as memórias do rapaz, rosto por rosto daqueles que citava. "Meus pais estavam lá, junto de Sirius e Remus. Vi Albus também e tantos rostos que só conhecera de fotografias..."

Ela tentava entender a o que, exatamente, Harry se referia. Talvez fossem àqueles que morreram na Guerra Bruxa, mas então isso significaria que Remus...

"Eles já tinham partido há muito tempo", continuou o rapaz, distante, "Estavam dando uma festa..."

Ginny não pode ignorar um calafrio ao pensar numa festa dos mortos. Observou com cuidado os olhos de Harry. Brilhavam mais do que o normal.

"E, por um momento, eu me senti... Imensamente feliz."

Ele pareceu quase arrependido daquilo. A ruiva apertou as mãos dele com mais força, quase com urgência, como se Harry fosse o ar que lhe faltava nos pulmões no exato instante. Se bem que talvez não fosse exatamente Harry que lhe causasse aquele aperto no peito que sentia tão nitidamente agora... Ele prosseguiu.

"Mas depois... Alguma coisa me chamou. Me trouxe de volta. Alguma coisa me dizia que não era a minha hora... E eu soube que tinha de voltar." Ele levou os olhos de esmeralda líquida em direção a ela com um sorriso fraco esboçado no rosto, segurando sua mão com mais força. "Tinha de voltar pra ver você."

Ele arrastou a outra mão para junto da primeira, a fim de envolver a de Ginny por completo, e segurou-a por algum tempo, em silêncio, como se fosse um de seus pequenos tesouros. A ruiva o continuava mirando nos olhos, um nó atado na garganta, emudecida. Então, ele deixou suas últimas palavras escaparem.

"A guerra acabou, Ginny... _Acabou_."

A ruiva engoliu em seco, digerindo a última informação. A guerra acabou? Quando...? Como...? Mas havia algo mais além que haveria de se compreender. Havia mais que o moreno quisera dizer com aquela informação.

Com a guerra acabada, significava... Que Harry queria cumprir a promessa que lhe fizera há tanto tempo: _depois da guerra, nós seremos felizes, Ginny. Juntos_.

Mais um calafrio lhe percorreu pela espinha e aquelas lágrimas que rolaram pela sua face logo em seguida – aparentemente de alegria – denunciavam o fogo, a chama viva que queimava-lhe por dentro. Chama essa que não queria morrer.

Ron os observava por meio de vidro _fumê_. Não podia entender exatamente o que diziam, mas pudera sentir a tensão e intensidade. As lágrimas de Ginny o deixaram preocupado, ainda que acompanhassem um de seus sorrisos fáceis. Harry tinha a mão dela nas suas. Ron não conseguia parar de pensar em como aquilo se sucedera tão rapidamente.

Não demorou muito, boa parte da família Weasley chegou. A Sra. Weasley, os gêmeos... O Sr. Weasley logo se juntou a eles e todos se puseram de pé ao lado de Ron, acotovelando-se por vezes para ver como Harry estava.

A Sra. Weasley, como sempre, não custou a cair em prantos, balbuciando, entre um soluço e outro, como não se perdoaria se algo houvesse acontecido a Harry, em como se sentiria culpada e o quanto estava feliz por vê-lo acordado e sorrindo – ainda que tivesse deixado bem claro que era melhor o hospital arrumar a comida de Harry direitinho ou ela faria um escândalo.

Os gêmeos passaram para uma espécie de comemoração _neandertal_, com direito a alguns saltos e cantos de conteúdo duvidoso, numa mistura de línguas que mal lembravam aquelas capazes de serem pronunciadas por homens – Ron duvidava até que macacos chegassem a tal ponto.

De qualquer maneira, o ruivo manteve-se em silêncio, observando-os dentro do quarto. E não importaria que estardalhaço os gêmeos chegassem a fazer, ele continuaria sentindo-se o único ali naquele corredor, contemplando algo que estava muito além de onde seus braços pudessem alcançar, preso num silêncio mortal e angustiante, incapaz de livrar-se dele.

Ron sentia-se, acima de tudo, como se estivesse perdendo algo que estivera há muito tempo dentro dele, que já pertencia a um lugar especial, entre as costelas e o pulmão, talvez... Ou só estaria tomando consciência daquilo que nunca chegara a ter? A pior coisa que já sentira: a cabeça cheia, o vazio do coração. Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos. Em vão.

Que era aquilo, afinal? Fosse o que fosse, não era hora ou lugar para tomá-lo. Harry havia acordado e parecia estar bem: era tudo o que importava. Não havia tempo para ser egoísta e pensar só em si: era a vez de Harry.

E, assim, concluiu que aquilo era vão.

Embora conservasse uma pontada incômoda num lugar estratégico: bem ali no coração.

Ginny saiu do quarto e já fechara a porta com um cuidado quase exagerado quando o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley se precipitaram até ela e adentraram o recinto – sem permissão médica. Ginny voltou a postar-se ao lado de Ron e eles partilharam de um silêncio estranho, incômodo, tomando cuidado para não deixarem seus olhos procurarem os do outro.

"Você está bem?", ele forçou as palavras pela garganta, tentando quebrar o silêncio que não o deixava.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

Por um estranho motivo, ele não se sentia muito à vontade. Talvez fosse a vergonha de lhe implorar perdão... Mas um nó havia se formado em sua garganta e ele tentava desatá-lo.

"Olha, Gi... Me desculpa, eu...", ele começou, mas ela o interrompeu.

"Está tudo bem." Ginny soou indiferente. Ron não se sentiu muito bem com o pouco caso que ela fizera – estava se esforçando! – mas o nó acabou por vencê-lo e como lhe faltavam palavras, emudeceu.

Ficaram ali, juntos, longamente, em absoluto silêncio.

Não demorou muito para que a imprensa acabasse conseguindo invadir o St. Mungus e os repórteres choveram, procurando pelo "assunto da semana". Enquanto seguiam pelo corredor em que deveria estar o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, ou o Eleito, assim como preferissem, reconheceram os Weasley, que nunca foram de se perder na multidão.

"Você seria quem?", um dos repórteres adiantou-se a Ron, "Têm tantos...", soltou uma risadinha que não agradou em nada o ruivo, "Seria talvez um dos gêmeos? Ou...?"

Deparou-se com Ginny, com quem, por ser a única mulher dos herdeiros Weasley, não poderia haver erro, e lembrou-se de um romance passado que ela tivera com o menino Potter.

"Você deve ser a caçula... Cadê o fotógrafo?!", berrou, fazendo o coração de Ginny acelerar com o susto. "Então, você já viu o Sr. Potter? Diga, como ele está? Está bem? Está inteiro? Vocês _voltaram_? - Por Merlin, alguém está tirando as fotos?! – Ah, querida, não se acanhe. Pode falar!", ele terminou com um tom falsamente agradável.

Ron tentou afastar Ginny da multidão de repórteres, fotógrafos, máquinas e microfones, mas um homem baixinho e barrigudo a segurou, enquanto o primeiro gritava para que não a deixassem escapar calada.

Ginny tentou desvencilhar-se do aperto, mas o homem a segurava com força.

"Me solta! Está me machucando!"

"Só depois de alg--", mas não teve tempo de concluir, já que Ron desferira-lhe um soco e, enquanto se ocupavam de segurá-lo para que não caísse, tratou de levar Ginny para o mais longe que pudessem no hospital, antes de aparatarem de volta para casa.

Apareceram do outro lado da cerca, como de costume, e tiveram de passar por ela e atravessar o jardim até a porta, chegando à sala.

Ginny passou direto pelo aposento, entrando na cozinha. Ron a seguiu.

"Por que você foi até o hospital?", ela perguntou, irritada, de costas para ele, servindo-se de um copo d'água. Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

"Porque... Eu queria... Porque eu queria me desculpar com você", falou, quase num murmúrio, muito rápido. Ela continuou, porém, a usar o mesmo tom imperativo, elevando a voz de quando em quando.

"Se desculpar pelo o que? Não há nada pelo que se desculpar!", retrucou, impaciente.

"Eu só..." Ele pôs as mãos nos bolsos e desviou o olhar para o chão, embalando-se de leve nos pés, sem jeito. "Não quero ficar brigado com você", confessou.

Ginny esvaziou o copo num gole só. Então, suspirou.

"Eu também não quero ficar brigada com você" – mas talvez fosse mais fácil, ela ponderou. Talvez fosse mais fácil se sentisse raiva dela. Sabia, no entanto, que não a manteria por muito tempo. Virou-se para ele e o olhou nos olhos. Ron prendeu a respiração. "Ron... A guerra acabou." Ginny sorriu de leve, os olhos úmidos.

Ron não entendeu o porquê dela estar lhe falando aquilo naquele momento, mas deixou aflorar um sorriso intruso pelo canto dos lábios, acompanhando-a.

"Como assim a guerra acabou?" Era difícil de acreditar. Depois de tanto tempo... Ela fez um gesto impaciente com uma das mãos, aproximando-se um tanto.

"O Harry, Ron! Ele disse que a guerra acabou!"

"A guerra... Acabou." Ele pareceu surpreso com o som da própria voz, mas não era para menos. Sempre estivera em guerra, desde que nascera. Uma guerra velada, silenciosa. "Isso quer dizer... Ele voltou pra você!", concluiu.

O sorriso da ruiva pareceu falhar por um momento, para logo depois ela o alargar. Para Ron, aquilo pareceu suspeito.

Ela entregou-se aos braços do irmão, como que em comemoração, mas Ron sentiu-a mil vezes mais pesada, assim como quem se consola em seus braços, procurando um lugar onde se apoiar.

Ele a afastou de si e ela o mirou, interrogativa, quase receosa, com o rosto marcado pelo caminho das lágrimas.

"Está tudo bem com você, Ginny?" Ron voltara a pensar naquilo que o deixara perplexo não muito tempo atrás. Aquilo que pesava em Ginny... Seria a mesma coisa que era maior que o próprio Harry? Será que o que a deixava aflita naquele exato instante era o que tomara o lugar de Harry? E seria isso o que, exatamente? Um sonho? Um desejo? _Uma pessoa?_ Que quer que fosse, estava ali agora, fazendo-a sofrer. E era seu dever descobri-lo.

"Não me ouviu, Ron?", ela sorria, mas não era um daqueles seus sorrisos únicos e maravilhosos. Não era o seu sorriso favorito. Não importava o que dizia, se estivesse tão feliz quanto queria parecer, teria um daqueles seus sorrisos para desarmar as suspeitas. E não o trazia. Não o trazia porque _mentia_. O fato de ela mentir a ele, _justo para ele_, o deixava preocupado. "Eu lá tenho, por um acaso, algum motivo para não estar bem?"

Ginny sentiu o peso dos olhos azuis dissecando-a.

"Pode ter... Basta não querer me contar." Ele conservava em sua face uma postura séria, concentrada, como poucas vezes o vira. Ron estava tentando descobri-la, a ruiva podia sentir. E diante daquela perspectiva, ela fraquejou, deixando-se cair em desespero.

"Isso é _ridículo!_", disse, irritada. _Nervosa_. "Já disse que estou _ótima!_"

Ela deu um passo para trás, mas só lhe restara um pouco de parede. A sua máscara já não a camuflava tão perfeitamente o nervosismo, o _desespero_ por manter seu segredo.

Ron se aproximou.

"Não sei o porquê... Mas cada vez mais duvido das coisas que me conta."

As sobrancelhas dela se curvaram num arco irritado.

"Então _pare_ com isso!", ordenou, numa última tentativa de livrar-se do assunto, mas não se moveu quando ele deu mais um passo em sua direção, ficando perigosamente perto.

A verdade era que estava bem presa ali, entre a vontade de juntar-se a ele e acabar com a mentira e as conseqüências que tudo poderia lhe levar: a rejeição que provavelmente teria de passar, a decepção da família e dos amigos, o sofrimento a Harry e Ron que poderia causar e a raiva de si mesmo, que não poderia controlar caso isso acontecesse. Gostaria, acima de tudo, de ser feliz ao lado de quem amava.

Mas essa não era uma opção.

"O que você não quer que eu veja?"

Meio palmo. Era tudo o que havia entre ela, o céu e o inferno. Meio palmo. A respiração falha. Meio palmo. E ela começa a puxar o ar com força. Nem _um_, só _meio_. As suas pernas tentaram ceder, mas ele a segurou pelos pulsos contra a parede, determinado a descobrir aquilo que lhe causa tanto mal de uma vez por todas. Sem fazer idéia de que apenas trazia a ela o seu próprio mal, _a meio palmo_.

"Me solta, Ron!", ela mandou.

"Me responde! Acaba com isso!", ele pediu, sem fazer idéia do que pedia. Ela via os orbes azuis tão próximos e tão intocáveis. Ele via os olhos castanhos, banhados em fogo líquido, tão confusos e doloridos.

"Me larga!", ela gritou, conseguindo arranjar forças para empurrá-lo. Ele afastou-se num passo, batendo contra a mesa, desajeitado.

Ron olhou-a, ainda mais desconfiado por resistir a todas as suas tentativas. Ginny, porém, trazia nos olhos apenas o medo do que poderia se suceder dali em diante.

"Ginny", ele começava novamente, mas fora interrompido.

"Cadê você, Won-Won?", soou a voz infantilizada e sonolenta de Lavender, ecoando pel'A Toca. Ginny quis sentir-se aliviada por aquilo, mas só ficou enraiveceu. Seus olhos faiscaram maldosamente.

"Acho melhor você ir, _Won-Won_."

Ele sustentou seu olhar por mais algum tempo antes de dar-lhe as costas e deixar a cozinha a passos firmes.

Assim que ele desapareceu pela porta, a ruiva escorregou junto ao chão, abraçando os próprios joelhos e movendo-se num ritmo infantil, para trás e para frente, enquanto as lágrimas finas rolavam silenciosamente pelo rosto sardento.

"Isso não pode estar acontecendo... _Isso_ não..."

Não chorava por homem algum. Chorava, acima de tudo, por si mesma. Pelo que não seria capaz e fazer e, _principalmente_, pelo que seria.

Ron entrou no próprio quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Andou até a cama e passou a livrar-se dos sapatos. Lavender o abraçou pelas costas pouco depois dele ter se livrado da camisa. Desabotoava as _jeans_.

"Onde você estava?"

"Eu fui ao hospital."

Ela pareceu preocupada.

"Você está bem?"

"Estou."

Deitou-se, no que a loura o imitou, agarrando-se irritantemente ao seu peito, mas ele não se opôs. Não agora que estava tão distante. Logo, ela dormiria. Mas não ele.

Ron permaneceu acordado por horas e horas... Pensando num certo _segredinho_.

**N/A: **certo, eu mereço um tiro, eu sei. Mas está aí: o elemento estranheza entre ambos e o mistério finalmente incomodando a cabecinha oca do Roniquito. Ao menos eu tenho algumas coisas boas a falar...

Primeiro, agradecimentos aos leitores. Afinal, foi por causa de vocês que a B&L se tornou destaque no Aliança 3 Vassouras. E a fic recebeu quatro vassouras de cinco nas análises do The Quibbler, o que é muito mais do que eu esperava, tratando-se de um casal mais-que-incomum e o ódio patológico que algumas pessoas demonstravam apenas a citação de incesto. Enfim... Muito obrigada. (:

E, bom, pra quem ficou com raiva de mim por esse capítulo ser pequenito, novidades bastante preocupantes (ou não): próximo capítulo tem 24 páginas. O.O E ainda falta acrescentar os detalhes finais... Ou seja, muitas surpresas nos aguardam no capítulo oito.

Até logo! o/

**No próximo capítulo...**

Lágrimas de raiva rolavam livres pela face de Hermione.

"E quem disse que eu me importo?", ela soltou, roucamente.

"Ron... Agora você está livre para que eu diga", ela olhou profundamente em seus olhos, "Amo você."

Harry fixou os olhos azuis de Ron, em súplica. "Você está comigo?"

As palavras pegaram Ginny desprevenida. Ela se livrou do sorriso quase que instantaneamente. De longe, essa era a _pior_ coisa que poderia lhe acontecer naquele momento. A _pior_.


	8. a máscara cai

**Blood**** & Love**

**Capítulo VIII – **a máscara cai

_"O mundo, _

_meu bem, _

_não vale a pena_

_e__ a face serena vale a face fatigada"_

Ele estava ali há horas, deitado, sem conseguir pregar os olhos. Era simplesmente... Estranho. Muito estranho o modo como todas as coisas se sucederam nos últimos tempos.

Primeiro, havia Hermione. Ele não a vira por meses desde... Bem, desde o _incidente_. Desde que o Sr. e a Sra. Granger foram assassinados, ela simplesmente... Sumiu. Evaporou. Fora como se ela mesma houvesse morrido, ou pelo menos uma grande parte dela.

Ron não se lembrava muito bem dos Granger. Eram trouxas e, naturalmente, pouco ou nada sabiam para instruir a filha depois que a misteriosa carta de Hogwarts lhes aparecera um dia. Os dois eram, _o que foi mesmo que ela disse?_, dentistas. Mas, ainda assim, talvez devessem ter estado mais presentes na vida da filha. Ele, no entanto, não sabia dizer ao certo como ela se sentia a respeito deles.

Depois de tanto tempo lendo, depois de tantos livros, talvez Hermione acabara se tornando um deles. Um livro lacrado. Ilegível.

Ela nunca fora do tipo de se queixar. Nunca se deixou abalar pelas ofensas que recebia de qualquer um, ou ao menos não deixou transparecer que se importava.

Mas Ron _sabia_.

Ele sabia que todo instante em que ela mergulhava nos livros, pensava que tinha de ser a melhor, pensava que tinha de saber tudo. E ele também sabia que não era porque queria ser _mais_ do que todos os outros, mas porque se sentia _inferior_ e queria ser _igual_.

Hermione nunca mencionou, nunca reclamou, mas _ele_ sabia que se sentia assim. _Porque ele a amava._

E, de repente, com o assassinato, ela se trancou de vez para todos e qualquer um. Meses sem falar com quem passara os últimos sete anos ao seu lado, com quem dividira as férias de verão, os presentes de Natal e os ovos de Páscoa. E, então, reaparece noiva. _Noiva!_ E de _Viktor Krum! _Por conta das malditas _relações internacionais! _

Ele soltou o ar devagar para não se engasgar.

Em segundo, havia Harry. Também não o via há um bom tempo, mas não o culpava. Harry estava longe dele porque não tinha escolha. Além de ter sido marcado quando bebê, numa tragédia, deveria duelar numa batalha de vida ou morte, praticamente suicida, com o maior bruxo das trevas dos últimos cinqüenta anos. Ron sabia que Harry daria de tudo para estar junto dele.

E estava agora. Mas fora por um triz que ele não sobrevivera daquela vez e Ron rezava para que não houvesse seqüelas. Harry parecera um pouco... _Fora de foco _no hospital

Ele franziu o cenho abruptamente.

A tal ponto, era levado ao terceiro estranho caso dos recentes acontecimentos: Ginny e o seu repentino mistério. Nos últimos dias, ela tinha mudado bastante. Calara-se mais, sumira por uns tempos. O que há de errado com as mulheres na vida de Ron?

Mas talvez ele apenas não houvesse percebido antes o que ela tinha. Talvez aquele seu tal _segredo_ fosse de outros tempos e ele nunca tivesse reparado nela. Ele só não conseguia entender o porquê dela continuar insistindo tanto em esconder a verdade _dele_, do seu próprio irmão!

Ela se desesperara na última noite, ele pôde sentir. Ginny havia primeiro despistado o motivo de parecer desesperada, para depois ficar nervosa. Então, teve raiva e foi com desprezo que cuspiu as últimas palavras, "Won Won", contra ele. Ele podia entender que ela não gostasse de Lavender, mas o que cargas d'água causaria todo aquele ódio e desprezo?

Mas, acima de todas essas sucessões de fatos, havia coisas que ele não poderia _mesmo_ entender.

Quando os vira, Harry e Ginny, através do vidro fumê do quarto do hospital, conversando, sentira-se estranho. _Realmente_ estranho. Era como se se sentisse mal... Estava feliz por ter Harry de volta, pelo amigo poder cumprir a promessa que fizera a Ginny. _Então, por que ainda assim...?_

Ele deixou os olhos vagarem pelo quarto por algum tempo. A claridade esgueirava-se para dentro do quarto por entre as frestas da janela, mas ele não queria se levantar. Já era dia e o café provavelmente estava servido, mas ele não estava com fome. _Ainda assim..._

Sentia-se doente sem saber o porquê. Um tanto nauseado. Talvez fosse produto de muito tempo junto de Lavender, respirando aquele perfume exageradamente doce... Talvez só se sentisse um pouco tonto com tanta confusão.

O que sentira, ao vê-los, talvez fosse _medo_.

Medo de que Harry e Ginny, ao voltarem a namorar, deixassem-no de fora de suas vidas e, logo, eles se casariam, e Hermione e Viktor, e ele ficaria sozinho. Bem... Ainda tinha Lavender, mas... Oras, não era a mesma coisa.

É, provavelmente fora isso, ele concluiu, cansado.

Lavender acabara de se agarrar ao seu peito quando ele ouviu um certo agito n'A Toca. Em geral, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley acordavam cedo, mas eles haviam ficado no St. Mungus, ou assim pensava Ron quando desaparatara para casa.

Ele levou ainda mais algum tempo para espantar a preguiça e, então, levantou-se e vestiu uma camisa qualquer, para logo depois se atirar ao corredor em busca dos pais, talvez para saber como Harry estava, talvez para respirar algo que não fosse essência de Lavender.

Ron chegou às escadas em poucos passos e desceu os degraus de dois em dois, um tanto sonolento. Num momento, a única pergunta que tinha em mente era se queria ovos batidos ou mexidos. No outro – e estancou no último degrau, perplexo – era o que um Harry de muletas fazia parado bem em frente a ele, sorrindo divertido, ao invés de estar no hospital, tomando soro e vestindo camisolas de papel.

Até o dado instante, a situação estivera curiosa, mas passou a ser embaraçosa assim que o ruivo percebeu que, a alguns passos de Harry, encontrava-se Hermione, examinando-o com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Não parecia se divertir como Harry, mas estava igualmente surpresa. E, para piorar só um pouquinho mais, ao seu lado estava ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Viktor Krum, olhando-o quase tão perplexo quanto Ron parecera no início.

De repente, o ruivo se sentiu impropriamente vestido – ou, para ser exato, _menos vestido__ do que deveria._

E, como se já não fosse bastante ruim e constrangedor aquele silêncio, Lavender apareceu logo atrás dele e observou os outros três, sem embaraço. Ron acerejou violentamente.

Harry boquiabriu-se, alargando o sorriso, enquanto Hermione lançava um olhar _escaldante_ à loura, para dizer o mínimo. O que faria Lavender àquela hora da manhã n'A Toca, seguindo um Ron corado e vestindo-se de uma maneira que deixaria qualquer mãe que se preze de cabelos em pé? Viktor se limitou a mirar a noiva, enciumado com aquela súbita prova de irritação.

"Erm...", soltou Ron, completamente sem jeito. Muitas _revelações_ estavam sendo feitas num mesmo instante. _Demais_. "Oi, Harry... Hermione."

Harry parecera prestes a falar quando Ron o cortou rapidamente.

"Sintam-se em casa", e empurrou uma Lavender confusa – que trajava apenas uma das camisas de Ron – escadas acima, sem rodeios, sumindo em questão de segundos.

"Você... Você viu aquilo?", perguntou Harry, rindo-se. Era bom ter um motivo para rir depois de tudo.

"Espero que não", disse Hermione, irritada. "Aquela garota sempre foi uma..."

A porta da cozinha fora aberta e por ela aparecera Ginny.

"A mesa já está pronta, galera", ela disse, sorrindo. Então seus olhos recaíram sobre Harry. "Oras, você não ia ver o..."

A ruiva observou a cara de poucos amigos de Hermione, enquanto Harry continuava sorrindo, divertido.

"Ah", ela disse com amargura, "então vocês já sabem da oferecida."

"O que ela está fazendo aqui?", perguntou-lhe Hermione, desconfiada. Harry rolou os olhos.

"O que você _acha_ que ela veio _fazer_ aqui, Hermione?", insinuou. A garota o fuzilou com os olhos.

"Venham", disse Ginny, desgostosa, "antes que percam o apetite."

Eles atravessaram a sala e passaram pela porta da cozinha, cruzando o aposento e chegando até o jardim, onde a mesa fora preparada. O Sr. Weasley já estava sentado ali, o jornal aberto, os olhos correndo depressa pela página. Molly acabava de fazer os pires e as xícaras de café pousarem sobre a toalha, delicadamente.

"Sentem-se, queridos, e comam enquanto está quentinho!", disse ternamente. Seu rosto, no entanto, trazia os traços inconfundíveis do cansaço.

"Sra. Weasley, você está bem?", perguntou Hermione logo após se sentar.

"É, mãe, parece cansada", disse Ginny, examinando o rosto da mulher.

"Exausta, queridas. Acho que vou me deitar..." , e se virou a Viktor, um tanto decepcionada, "Desculpe a desfeita, querido. Sei o quanto é importante para Hermione que eu o conheça e..."

"Tudo bem, Sra. Weasley", disse Vitor, sorrindo compreensivo. "A sua saúde é mais importante para nós."

Ela sorriu.

"Bom garoto. Não deixe esse escapar, Hermione", sugeriu e afastou-se. Hermione sorriu e corou, enquanto Viktor lhe acariciava as costas da mão. Ginny se sentiu um pouco estranha vendo os dois ali, juntinhos, abraçando-se, enquanto ela estava justamente ao lado de Harry. Quando Viktor deu um rápido beijo em Hermione, Ginny evitou os olhos de Harry, puxando a cesta de pães para mais perto de si.

Não demorou muito tempo, eles haviam acabado de servir, quando Ron e Lavender apareceram pela porta da cozinha e se sentaram junto deles. Lavender levou os olhos de Viktor a Harry, com interesse, mas nada disse.

Harry pigarreou.

"Bom dia, Ron! Dormiu bem?", e sorriu _significativamente_. Ron entendeu muito bem o que ele quis dizer com aquilo.

"Você parece bem melhor, Harry", ele murmurou, evasivo.

"É", o moreno respondeu e passou a mirar o próprio prato, "Bem melhor..."

O silêncio de repente pareceu se propagar com a fragilidade daquelas palavras finais, mas não duraria por muito tempo – feliz ou infelizmente.

"Então... Pra quando é o casamento?", perguntou Lavender a Viktor. O rapaz se surpreendeu com o comentário, mas, sendo quem era, já havia se acostumado com a velocidade da fofoca. Olhou para Hermione, incerto.

"Logo, _Brown_", disse Hermione, profundamente irritada com a presença da loura. Se o Sr. Weasley percebeu algo de hostil na sua fala – fato que não pode ser negado -, nada disse a respeito.

"Chame-me _Lav_", ela disse e sorriu, "Será uma grande festa?"

Hermione estreitou os olhos. Ron desejou que a voz de Lavender sumisse momentaneamente – ou talvez um pouco mais. O que menos gostaria de discutir agora era casamento. E, _especialmente_, não queria discutir sobre o casamento de Hermione. Aquilo ainda o incomodava. Bastante.

"Querem saber?", cortou Ginny sabiamente, "Na semana passada, Bill me disse – ah, Bill é meu irmão, Viktor – ele me disse que consegue ingressos para a próxima temporada de Quadribol!"

"Sério?", perguntou Harry, animado, os olhos verdes cintilando na direção da ruiva.

"Posso arranjar alguns também", disse Viktor, entrando na conversa, "Sempre recebemos alguns convites para os camarotes."

"Genial!"

Ron os observava com interesse. Apenas Lavender e Hermione não pareciam animadas com a conversa. A primeira por ter sido grosseiramente ignorada, ao passo que se serviu de algumas torradas, fingindo não se importar, mas visivelmente irritada. A segunda por nunca ter gostado de Quadribol, o que era algo bastante curioso simplesmente pelo fato de ter noivado o mais famoso apanhador do jogo nos últimos tempos. Ron poderia menear a cabeça negativamente e jurar de pés juntos que o relacionamento deles não daria certo, mas... No momento, reparava noutra coisa.

Ginny conversava com Viktor e Harry sobre Quadribol, uma de suas paixões. Para um observador qualquer, ela não passaria de uma garota falando de algo de que gosta muito, despreocupadamente. Mas Ron não era um observador qualquer e, nos últimos tempos, ele aprendera a prestar mais atenção em cada um dos seus detalhes e mistérios.

A maneira com que Ginny evitava os olhos de Harry lhe gritava. A nova forma de Ginny olhar o menino que sobreviveu. A maneira com que perguntava a Vitor sobre o seu trabalho, focando sua atenção nele continuamente. _Desesperadamente_. A maneira com que ria com ele...

As palavras não se cansavam de perturbar os pensamentos do ruivo: "ela não o ama, ela não o ama!"

E ele tinha certeza disso. _Estranhamente_, tinha certeza.

Ron se levantou, ainda muito distraído, e recolheu algumas das xícaras que havia sobre a mesa. "Eu vou recolher a louça", murmurou para quem quisesse ouvir e encaminhou-se para a cozinha.

Derrubou algumas das xícaras dentro da pia, descuidado, e abriu a torneira, levando um tanto d'água ao rosto com as mãos.

"Por que está tudo tão confuso?", ele se perguntou, apoiando os braços na pia e observando o jardim pela janela. Parecia tudo bem. Não importava quão _mal_ estivessem, tudo sempre _parecia _bem.

Os olhos azuis de Ron buscavam algum suporte nos presentes, mas não o conseguia encontrar. Harry havia acabado de sair do hospital, Hermione o havia abandonado e Ginny...

"Ah, ela não me conta nada!", ele disse com raiva. Deixou os dedos correrem pelos cabelos cor de cobre, nervosamente. A porta da cozinha se abriu.

"Falando sozinho, Ron?"

Ele trocou o apoio de perna. Os olhos inteligentes de Hermione o fixaram enquanto ela fechava a porta atrás de si. Os olhos castanhos que ele já havia admirado com carinho e respeito. Os cabelos escuros que ele quisera acariciar, enroscar os dedos nos cachos volumosos. O sorriso que ele quis ver por tanto tempo sobre os lábios vermelhos. Agora, seus sorrisos eram secos e os olhos, vazios.

"Pensando", sussurrou e voltou-se a janela, sucinto. Hermione ainda lhe doía. A sua simples presença parecia trazer à tona tudo o que poderia ter sido, mas não foi.

Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que ficava sozinho com Hermione.

Enfeitiçou a louça para que se lavasse magicamente e fingiu supervisioná-la, como se isso fosse preciso.

"Então... Não vai me contar?", ela perguntou, sentando-se sobre a mesa. Ele fingiu não entender.

"Contar o quê?"

"Sobre _ela_", disse, referindo-se a Lavender, "Nunca pensei que a veria novamente."

"Bem...", Ron parecia ter compreendido o rumo daquela conversa, irritando-se gradativamente, "Ela não morreu..."

"Eu quis dizer _com você_", respondeu Hermione, rolando os olhos. Ron apertou os punhos, mas não disse nada. Ela continuou. "E vocês parecem ainda mais... _Íntimos_ do que da última vez, com ela _dormindo_ aqui e tudo", ele resmungou alguma coisa, mas ela não ouviu, "Aposto que dividiram a mesma cama..." Hermione o observou de soslaio, com cuidado, mas não foi preciso. O ruivo virou-se todo para ela, os olhos azuis firmes, intensos.

"_E_ _daí?_", ele perguntou, inflamado, "Não é da _sua_ conta com quem _eu_ faço o que _eu_ quiser!"

"Pois eu acho que é, tratando-se de uma--", mas Hermione jamais teve a chance de concluir aquela frase.

"NÃO OUSE", as orelhas de Ron haviam ficado tão vermelhas quanto seus cabelos, "VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO", ele não conseguia formar pensamentos que não fossem desconexos. Seu peito parecia que explodiria por dentro, "TALVEZ EU NÃO – VOCÊ NÃO TEM MAIS NADA A VER", ele puxou o ar com mais força, os olhos se estreitaram perigosamente, as mãos trêmulas.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu que metade da louça havia caído no fundo da pia, estilhaçando-se. Ele sentiu um nó antigo apertar-se em sua garganta e, com raiva mal contida, ele fez livre o que há muito manterá em silêncio, "Foi _você_ quem decidiu sair da minha vida... E não _eu!_"

Os olhos de Hermione chisparam faíscas com a insinuação. Como ele ousava? Como podia dizer uma coisa daquelas?

"Você está completamente fora de si! Isso não tem nada a ver com o que falávamos!", defendeu-se.

"Claro, _claro_ que não tem _nada_ a ver com o que estávamos falando! Você só está tentando controlar a minha vida depois de ter _sumido_ por dois anos!", ele cuspiu enraivecido.

"Você só está com raiva por causa do Viktor!"

"Eu não estou com raiva _só_ por causa do Viktor! Você... Você nos abandonou!"

Os olhos de Hermione encheram-se d'água, mas ela não as permitiu rolarem.

"Não abandonei ninguém", ela disse fracamente, "Estou bem aqui!"

"_Agora_ você está aqui." A raiva de Ron foi morrendo. Ele ainda não agüentava vê-la chorar. Nunca agüentaria. Desviou os olhos, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos, mecanicamente. "Durante a guerra você não veio aqui... O que estava tentando fazer?" Os olhos anis se chocaram com os avelã. Hermione, que sempre os lera tão bem, já não conseguia os entender. Durante a sua ausência muita coisa mudara. _Tudo_ mudara. "Estava tentando nos esquecer?"

Ela o estava perdendo. Perdia Ronald Weasley para sempre. E a culpa era _toda_ e _exclusivamente_ dela.

"Era isso, Hermione? Nos afastou de você para que não se lembrasse de todos os outros? Nos deixou, enquanto nossos amigos morriam, para não sofrer?" Ele a observou, esperando por uma resposta. "Mas, claramente, isso não foi abandono", ironizou.

"Você não entende, não é? Você..."

"_Não_", Ron se aproximou de Hermione e levantou-lhe o queixo, os rostos tão próximos que ela podia ver o próprio reflexo nas íris anis, "essa é a primeira vez que acho que entendo melhor do que você."

Tudo aquilo era verdade, não havia como negar. Hermione fugira dele, depois de tudo, mas foi a única forma que encontrou de seguir em frente quando perdeu os pais. A morte deles fora sua culpa, afinal. Se não houvesse se envolvido na guerra, talvez eles ainda estivessem vivos... Mas não, ela foi, lutou e se destacou. Seus pais foram assassinados porque ela estava lutando pelo que acreditava. Eles haviam lhe dito para tomar cuidado, para se proteger, mas ela não os protegeu. Não pôde salvá-los. Não conseguia viver com aquilo e, embora fosse um sinal de covardia, apenas não pudera deixar de se sentir sozinha, culpada. Pequena diante do mundo. Fraca. Insignificante. Só conseguiu fugir.

Ron estava certo. Tudo o que dissera estava certo em fatos. Ela o fizera mesmo. O que ele não poderia compreender – nem haveria de querer fazê-lo – era como ela se sentira, como que sem saídas. Hermione apenas não quis ver o que estava fazendo e seguiu em frente na escuridão.

"Espero que você seja muito feliz com o _Vitinho_ na sua nova vida..." Ele se afastou. "Porque a mim você já perdeu."

Lágrimas de raiva rolaram agora livres pelo rosto de Hermione.

"E quem disse que eu me importo?", ela soltou, roucamente. Ron a observou por alguns instantes em silêncio, mas não desviou o olhar.

"Se não se importa... Então o que ainda está fazendo aqui?"

Os soluços de Hermione morreram abruptamente, calando-se. Os olhos deles se chocaram e o ambiente pareceu de repente mais pesado. O peito dela movia-se rapidamente, como se não houvesse ar o bastante, como se nada fosse o suficiente, mas emudeceu. Parecia não haver palavras que lhe restassem.

A porta tornou a se abrir e por ela apareceu um Viktor bastante preocupado, apreensivo com o que estava acontecendo ou, pior, com o que ainda estava para acontecer. Assim que entrou no ambiente, entretanto, soube que a situação era muito mais perigosa do que imaginara.

Nenhum dos dois o mirou uma vez sequer.

Os olhares tórridos foram se resfriando aos poucos, tornando-se gélidos, até que as lágrimas secassem. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, apenas com os olhos ainda úmidos e a raiva ainda palpitando no peito, Hermione saiu da cozinha para a sala e bateu a porta com tanta força que um dos quadros despencou da parede.

Viktor lançou a Ron um olhar nada amigável e seguiu a noiva. Ron se apoiou na mesa, tentando normalizar a respiração, para então _Reparar_ a louça e novamente enfeitiçá-la para que terminasse de se lavar.

O Sr. Weasley já não lia. Ginny já não ria e Harry não parecia mais tão divertido. Apenas Lavender agia como se aquele fosse o dia mais feliz de sua vida – a velha rivalidade dos tempos de escola aflorando.

Quando Ron voltou à mesa do jardim, no entanto, todos fingiram ainda estarem muito bem.

"Eu estou satisfeito", informou Harry, forçando um sorriso. Ginny e Lavender sorriram também. "Quer jogar xadrez, Ron?"

"Pode ser", resmungou o ruivo, irritado. Eles se levantaram e, sob a aprovação do Sr. Weasley, que para a surpresa de todos se ofereceu para cuidar da louça, dirigiram-se para a sala.

Os rapazes sentaram-se em volta da mesinha de centro onde o jogo fora aberto.

"Peão na casa E4" – e a partida começou.

Ginny observou o cenho franzido do irmão, pensativo. A maneira com que ele comprimia o indicador sobre o lábio inferior quando estava planejando o próximo movimento. O modo com que, ao perder uma peça, soltava o ar pela boca, impaciente, fazendo com que vários dos fios de cabelos cor-de-cobre se esvoaçassem.

Ela entreouvira parte da conversa entre Ron e Hermione, assim como todos os outros. Agora parecia ser, afinal, definitivo. Não havia mais volta. Os dois jamais se acertariam.

Ginny não sabia ao certo se aquela era uma boa ou má notícia para ela. Era boa no sentido de que, com uma pessoa com Hermione, Ron seria plenamente feliz, amaria Hermione totalmente, com devoção, e destruiria Ginny. Sem Hermione, sem demolição. Mas era ruim, era horrível, pois então Ron teria muito mais dificuldade de ser feliz, alimentando relacionamentos infrutíferos como aquele com Lavender. E ela queria que ele fosse feliz. Mas por falar em Lavender...

"Ron?", chamou.

"O que foi?", ele disse sem tirar os olhos do tabuleiro. Ela rolou os olhos, ofendida.

"Eu tenho que ir", informou.

"OK. Cavalo na C5... Isso! Arrá! O seu peão já era!"

"_Ron!_"

"Que foi, mulher?" Ele se virou para a loura.

"Venha comigo... Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa antes de ir."

Ginny considerou aquilo como uma afronta de Merlin. Que é que ela tinha feito para merecer aquilo? "Uma coisa", sei... Oferecida!

"Está bem...", ele disse, levantando-se e dando uma última espiadela desconfiada em Harry, "Não mexa nesse jogo, hein!", antes de desaparecer pelas escadas.

Lavender, ao chegar ao quarto, atirou-se por cima da cama, debruçando-se sobre ela e remexendo o conteúdo de sua bolsa, do outro lado da mesma. Ron pôs as mãos nos bolsos e _tentou_ não reparar nas pernas desnudas sob a saia da loura, no seu corpo esguio, que dormira tão próximo ao seu... Oh, era impossível. Lavender era linda. Mas isso bastava?

"Ah!", ela se levantou, escondendo algo atrás de si. Aproximou-se de Ron e estendeu-lhe o objeto. Era um urso. _Um ursinho de pelúcia!_ "Esta aqui é a Lav", ela lhe entregou em mãos, "para eu sempre estar junto de você."

Ron pareceu perplexo. _Ela está me dando um... Ursinho? _Ah, claro. _Depois da corrente de "meu namorado", ela tinha que se superar._

"Me acompanha até a porta?", ela perguntou suavemente.

"Claro..." Enquanto ela saía do quarto, Ron abandonou o ursinho em qualquer lugar. Não apareceria com aquilo na frente de Harry – _nem morto!_

Desceram as escadas. Lavender se despediu dos outros com um animado "até mais" – que Ginny pediu _sinceramente _que fosse apenas força de expressão – e atravessou a porta. Puxou Ron para fora junto consigo e colocou-o contra a mesma, apoiando o seu corpo no dele e beijando-o.

"Ron... Agora você está livre para que eu o diga", ela olhou profundamente em seus olhos, "Amo você."

* * *

Ginny se perguntava o que diabos Lavender fazia com o seu irmão lá fora, embora a resposta fosse bastante óbvia. Aquilo era quase uma tortura psicológica, saber que a loura aguada estava se enroscando em Ron e, o pior de tudo, que ele deveria estar gostando disso. Mas ela prometera não se importar, certo? Oh, céus... Como ela era péssima com promessas!

A porta fora aberta e fechada em seguida.

Ron pareceu um tanto atrapalhado. Havia confusão nos seus olhos azuis, Ginny podia perceber de longe. Portanto, não se surpreendeu _tanto_ com suas próximas palavras. "Pensando bem, Harry, vamos... Vamos jogar mais tarde. Eu vou me deitar um pouco..."

"Ok", disse Harry simplesmente. Harry Potter, o compreensivo.

Quando Ron saiu, eles ficaram novamente sozinhos, Harry e Ginny, em silêncio. Harry levantou-se do chão e sentou-se ao lado da ruiva. O coração de Ginny disparou, apreensivo.

Os olhos castanhos observaram, temerosos, uma das mãos de Harry escorregar mais para perto da dela e apanhá-la, acariciando-a de leve.

"Você está diferente", ele comentou, mas não parecia se queixar. De fato, Ginny havia mudado muito desde a última vez que haviam se visto. Fazia muito tempo.

"Você também", ela devolveu, não menos verdadeira.

Harry continuava com algumas cicatrizes, mas era indiscutível que crescera bem. Estava mais alto do que ela se lembrava e mais moreno, os olhos acesos em contraste com os cabelos negros ainda revoltosos. Ele sorriu, sem graça, enquanto ela o observava. Tinha um sorriso bonito também.

"Acho que todos estão diferentes. Ron e Hermione também... Muito diferentes." Dessa vez, ela sabia que ele não se referia ao físico, apenas.

"Não podemos nos culpar... Pelo menos já acabou."

"É... Acabou", ele pareceu pensativo por um instante para então sorrir para ela novamente. Ginny sorriu de volta desta vez.

"Acho melhor ver como Ron está...", ela comentou. Na verdade, quisera o fazer há muito tempo, logo que o ruivo se afastou, mas não admitiria.

"Então é melhor tomar cuidado. Ele pareceu estar um pouco sensível." Ele alargou o sorriso. Ginny havia quase se esquecido que ele acariciava sua mão e teve de se conter para não ruborizar ao afastá-la.

"Não se preocupe. Sei lidar com ele", garantiu.

Ela se afastou de Harry e, assim que subiu as escadas, apoiou-se contra uma das paredes. Como aquilo era... _Difícil_. Decididamente, com Harry presente as coisas mudariam. Ron era tolo e cego, mas Harry não costumava ser tão lerdo. Captaria os sinais, entenderia os olhares... _Oh, sim_. E ainda havia o fator "prometi que voltaria para você". Ginny estava bastante encrencada.

Viver para Harry Potter seria negar a si mesma e perder Ron. Viver para si mesma seria correr o risco de perder Ron e, com o possível sucesso, ter um _grande_ problema familiar. Mas se tivesse Ron...

"Cala a boca, Ginny, e pensa!", mandou a si mesma, "Pare de sonhar e dê uma olhada ao seu redor! Você _não_ terá Ron!"

Ela meneou a cabeça, cansada e decepcionada consigo. Mas que bobagem. Por que ela não podia simplesmente deixar isso para lá?

Resignada, abriu uma fresta da porta do quarto de Ron e espiou para dentro. O ruivo olhou-a por um instante e, em seguida, voltou os olhos para o teto, sem emoção. Ginny entrou, fechando a porta com cuidado, e aproximou-se da cama dele. Sentou-se ao seu lado e esperou.

"Perdi a cabeça e gritei com ela..." Ele suspirou. "Mas acho que dessa vez estou certo."

"Não se preocupe conosco. Não ouvimos nada que fizesse muito sentido", comentou. Ele sorriu. Ginny gostava de todos os seus sorrisos. Ron sempre sorrira diferente para ela, por ser sua irmã, supunha, mas ela não se importava: era um sorriso terno que a deixava _tão_ feliz... Ela sorriu de volta. O sorriso favorito de Ron. "Pelo menos você pôs pra fora, não é?"

Ele se sentou abruptamente mais para perto dela. O estômago dela deu uma guinada.

"Falando em pôr pra fora..."

"De novo, _não_, Ron!", ela o advertiu.

"Qual é, Ginny!", disse aborrecido, "Não vou me cansar de perguntar até você me responder! Acaba logo com isso!"

"Não me faça perguntas e não direi mentiras, Ron!" Ele pareceu considerar suas palavras e, então, chegou ainda mais perto. Ginny achou aquela cama de repente tão pequena...

"Por que mentir pra mim? Sou seu irmão!"

"É exatamente por isso", ela retorquiu. Ron pareceu desapontado.

"Eu... Só..."

"Ron, eu já falei, mas você parece não querer me escutar: ninguém pode resolver isso pra mim. Entendeu?"

Agora ele parecia preocupado.

"É tão grave assim?"

Ela o mediu. Ron estava se saindo mais que bem no seu papel de irmão mais velho... Mas ela bem que queria que as coisas não precisassem ser assim. Suspirou. O que diria?

"É... Sim."

Ele a examinou, um dos olhos castanhos de cada vez. Então, sem mais, nem menos, abraçou-a. Por alguma estranha razão, gostava de ouvir o coração dela acelerar gradativamente contra o seu peito, enquanto seus dedos acariciavam os longos cabelos cor-de-cobre. _Como pudera viver tanto tempo sem abraçá-la?_ Ele não se perguntava do porquê da aceleração ou dela se arrepiar quando ele a tocava, apenas o fazia. E gostava da sensação. Protecionismo?

Ginny sentiu o corpo estremecer com o contato. O calor se espalhava em suas veias, enquanto os lábios pareciam secar de repente. Ter a pele tocando diretamente a dele era algo de que gostava – e muito – mas que tinha absoluta certeza que não deveria fazê-lo.

_Por quê?_

Ficaram colados por algum tempo, quando Ginny achou que era perigoso se demorar muito mais – embora ele não demonstrasse sinais de que captava algo de estranho ali. De fato, ela gostaria de ficar ali longamente, até que ele decidisse que era hora de se separarem, o que não seria realmente estranho, uma vez que era ele que a envolvia e não o contrário. Mas preferiu não arriscar.

Afastou-se dele e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha antes que pudesse se conter. Que mal havia naquilo? Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, recostando-se na porta, sonhadoramente.

Ganhara o dia. Mas não por muito tempo.

Harry aparecera, só sabe Merlin de onde, e a observou, intrigado.

"Ele está bem?"

Ginny quase enfartou com o susto, mas se recompôs.

"Vai sobreviver", apressou-se em responder. Teria ele visto o seu estado de pós-paraíso?

"Ah, bem... Então eu vou dar uma palavrinha com ele."

Ginny abriu espaço para que Harry e suas muletas passassem, abrindo a porta para ele e fechando-a depois que ele já havia entrado, o que ele agradeceu.

A entrada de Harry fez com que Ron abandonasse suas divagações para prestar atenção no amigo.

"Tem um tempinho?", perguntou Harry, sentando-se na cama junto de Ron.

"Dois", respondeu o ruivo, curioso. Passados alguns instantes, porém, Harry ainda não havia dito nada. E isso preocupava Ron.

Harry era ligado a Ron de tal forma que, embora Ron tivesse muita dificuldade em perceber as peripécias e complexidades da vida, sobretudo de uma vida complicada como a de Harry, sentia os próprios nervos do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu como se fossem os seus. Era claro e óbvio que, o que quer que Harry tivesse para falar, era difícil para ele prosseguir.

"O que foi, Harry?", ele o encorajou, "Pode contar comigo, cara."

De certa forma, porém, aquilo não pareceu ajudar muito. As feições de Harry endureceram, agora sérias.

"A guerra acabou, Ron", murmurou dolorosamente, "mas os seguidores de Voldemort ainda estão por aí. Não foram capturados. Não todos."

O ruivo pareceu entender o ponto.

"Eles virão atrás de nós..."

"A não ser...", e uma estranha obscuridade perpassou os olhos verdes de Harry, antes tão claros e límpidos, "Que os encontremos primeiro."

Ron emudeceu. Harry precipitou-se para frente, aproximando-se mais do amigo.

"Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore e meus pais, Ron. Não há mais ninguém para lutar por eles além de nós. Além dos que restaram da Ordem da Fênix." Harry fixou os olhos azuis de Ron, em súplica. "Você está comigo?"

* * *

Naquela noite, n'A Toca, o jantar estava mais quieto do que o normal. Apenas os talheres tagarelavam, tinindo no fundo dos pratos.

"Me passe as batatas, sim, Ginny?", pediu o Sr. Weasley educadamente. A filha o atendeu e ele se serviu, generoso. "Tivemos um dia bastante agitado hoje, não?"

Ron concordou com um aceno de cabeça, decido a não comentar o _pequeno deslize_ que tivera com Hermione naquela manhã. Desejou que Harry tivesse ficado para o jantar. O pai não puxaria o assunto se Harry ainda estivesse ali.

"Tem algo a dizer, Ron?"

"Hmm... Sem comentários?", disse sem emoção.

"Já se desculpou com ela?", a Sra. Weasley quis saber, ignorando o comentário do filho. Ron parecia chocado.

"_Eu _devo me desculpar? Ela é que...!" Sob o olhar dos pais, Ron percebeu que lutava por uma causa perdida. "Ah, deixa pra lá...", murmurou aborrecido.

"Filho meu tem que ser educado", disse Molly, pontual, recolhendo o próprio prato.

"Eu faço isso, mãe", Ginny se ofereceu, adiantando-se para a pia.

"Não pensei que viveria para ver isso", comentou a Sra. Weasley.

"Depois que o pai recolheu a louça de manhã, eu não duvido de mais nada", Ron disse, observando Arthur.

"Ei!", protestou o pai, "Mais respeito com seu pai! Eu faço muitas coisas, viu?"

"Sei, sei..."

Arthur se levantou da cadeira, encaminhando-se para a porta da sala.

"Mas... Não agora."

Ron riu-se vendo o pai se afastar junto da mãe, para logo então se sentir deveras tolo. O riso foi morrendo gradativamente, frágil.

Ele resolvera não contar aos pais sobre a partida... Não _ainda_. Depois de todos aqueles anos de guerra e de luta, eles mereciam ao menos uma noite sem terem de se preocupar com a vida de um dos seus filhos. Ao menos uma.

Mas ele não conseguiria esconder de todos. Não conseguiria guardar aquilo só para ele. Por isso decidira contar a Ginny.

A ruiva fazia a louça voar da mesa para a pia com um aceno de varinha, abrindo a torneira da mesma forma e fazendo com que os pratos, copos e talhes fossem lavados.

Sorrateiramente, Ron se aproximou dela.

Ginny sentiu as pernas tremerem de leve quando ele sussurrou um "tenho algo para te falar" em seu ouvido. Ela virou-se para ele.

"Diga", mandou.

Ele a examinou por algum tempo. Era realmente... Estranho. Muito estranho o modo como as coisas se sucederam nos últimos anos. Entre eles dois.

Talvez por estarem ilhados n'A Toca, confinados em seu próprio lar, talvez por simplesmente ser assim que as coisas acontecem, o fato era que Ginny se tornara um grande apoio para Ron. Ainda mais do que isso.

Ele ousava arriscar que, no dado momento, a ruiva seria a pessoa que mais o conhecia e compreendia. Ginny sabia _quem_ e _como_ Ron era.

Ela conhecia todos os seus porquês.

A constatação disso o fez sorrir para Ginny, embora sorrisos estivessem muito longe do que estava prestes a lhe dizer. Ginny, que ficara confusa com tudo aquilo, aos poucos lhe retribuiu o gesto, sorrindo de volta.

Ele observou como os grandes olhos castanhos, infantis, fixavam-no com carinho e ternura, talvez até com demasiada admiração. Notou como as sardas se espalhavam pelo seu rosto numa linha graciosa sobre as bochechas. Admirou o róseo dos seus lábios úmidos descrever um arco sorridente que formava leves covinhas em sua face.

Ron afastou alguns dos fios cor-de-cobre do rosto de Ginny e percebeu que já não havia receio no que decidira fazer. Dera-se conta de que era por aquilo que Harry lutava: por quem foram seus entes queridos e quem agora já não podiam mais ser.

Ron gostaria que Ginny pudesse ser ela para sempre, ou o mais próximo disso possível. Era por isso que ele deveria lutar, era isso o que deveria proteger: Ginny e todos os outros.

Quando entendeu, já não havia mais o que temer.

"Amanhã Harry vai partir numa busca atrás dos últimos Death Eaters." Ele fez uma pausa, durante a qual as íris anis cintilaram, determinadas. "Eu vou com ele."

As palavras pegaram Ginny desprevenida. Ela se livrou do sorriso quase que instantaneamente. De longe, essa era a pior coisa que poderia lhe acontecer naquele momento. _A pior_.

Ron dissera _o que?_ Que partiria numa busca pelos...? Não, _impossível._ Isso seria... _Suicídio_.

Ginny não conseguia aceitar que Ron, _justo Ron_, deveria partir numa busca pelos assassinos a sangue frio de Voldemort! Assassinos que já não tinham mais o que perder! Aquilo só poderia ser uma piada... _Uma piada horrível._

"Não vai, não", ela disse sorrindo. Pareceu desesperada.

"Ah, eu vou." Ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro, pensativo. "Veja bem, Ginny: senão formos atrás deles, eles virão. Mas se _nós_ formos, o elemento surpresa estará a nosso favor! Além disso..."

"Por que _você_, Ron? Você não precisa ir!", arriscou.

Sentia-se nauseada. _Ron não era um auror_. O mundo parecia ter se deslocado da órbita e apenas ela havia percebido? _Ron não era bom em duelos – não como assassinos_. A mera _possibilidade_ de perdê-lo – o que podia muito bem acontecer caso ele se metesse numa batalha varinha-a-varinha com um Death Eater – deixava-a tonta.

"Ginny...", ele pegou numa de suas mãos, "Harry precisa de mim."

Os olhos azuis pareceram mais decididos do que em qualquer outra vez que os vira. Não havia volta. Ginny sentia-se apenas fora de si – sim, talvez estivesse num sonho ruim. Num _pesadelo_. Sentia-se fraca e pesada.

"Harry precisa de mim."

Seus olhos se encheram d'água enquanto a cabeça parecia rodar.

"Harry precisa de mim, Ginny..."

"_Eu também preciso!_", ela gritou com raiva.

Ron pareceu mais que perplexo. As palavras dela ricochetearam contra ele, produzindo uma espécie de feitiço vertiginoso, e Ron se sentiu de certa forma embriagado, mas voltou à realidade a tempo de apanhá-la antes que batesse contra o chão.

Desacordada.

**N/A: **ok, sem desculpas dessa vez. Eu não vou falar dos seis challenges, nem do meu Word ter expirado, nem de uma beta-reader incompetente, eu juro. Whoops... Já falei, né? Que espertinha canalha, viu. Mas o Word voltou, arrumei uma beta-reader perfeita (obrigada, **Bruna F.**, obrigada mesmo!) e, embora eu ainda esteja nos seis challenges, eu me proíbo de deixar eles me atrapalharem de novo.

Bem, aqui está o oitavo capítulo de Blood & Love. Tudo foi por água abaixo, hum? Ah, vocês gostaram do segundo round Ron versus Hermione? Eu me lembrei bastante daquela briga que eles tiveram... Depois do baile, não? Ah, e ele "amava ela" ficou muito fofo, mas chega de falar desses dois pestinhas, que eles não são prioridade por aqui, esses barraqueiros. O próximo capítulo, por enquanto, se chama **flame'n****'fire**. Eu estou com minhas dúvidas sobre manter o nome ou mudar para algum outro capítulo 'diferente', mas acho que será esse nome mesmo. O trecho que abre o capítulo é do poema Cantiga de Enganar, de Carlos Drummond de Andrade. É o meu favorito dele. Agora, às respostas, que faz tempo que eu não as dou.

**Sophia.****DiLUA** (desculpe, eu demorei. Mas que bom que você gostou da fic. Isso me deixa feliz, e eu feliz significa capítulo mais rápido... Ultimamente, quando fico triste, tenho um bloqueio terrível, exatamente o contrário de quando eu era mais nova. Que estranho... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, viu? Beijos), **Ara Potter** (erm... demora, não demora, demora, não demora... escreve, Kim, sua cavala! Taí o capítulo, Ara. Espero que você tenha gostado dele. Beijos), **Karol**** Weasley** (a sua ansiedade deve querer me matar agora, mas... Está aqui. Eu também espero que tudo dê certo para esse casal impossível, sobretudo porque finais felizes estão em extinção, mas os nossos pimpolhos cabeça de cenoura não estão muito convencidos disso não. O que eu posso fazer pra fazer eles mudarem de idéia? Beijos!), **AneWesley** (eu continuo a escrever, sim, firme, lerda e forte. Eu adoraria ler uma fanfic sobre eles escrita por você. Pense com carinho, viu? Não pode ficar ruim. E... sonho de consumo? Preciso escrever mais rápido, isso sim. Beijos, Ane!), **Lanni**** Lu** (realmente, a Lavender é bastante desagradável. Mas eu me divirto com ela... Ou melhor, com os foras que dão nela. Acho que eu sou um pouquinho malvada, mas ela merece, vai. Pelo menos nessa trama, ela está merecendo uma boa lição... Menininha assanhada. E... cem páginas? Oh, dear lord, eu precisaria ser muito hulk pra fazer uma coisa dessas. Beijos e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, Lanni!), **VANE BLACK** (sério? Que bom que está amando! Eu gosto muito de escrever essa fic. Ela é divertida pra mim, mesmo sendo um drama. Foi a primeira fic que eu escrevi naturalmente, sem ter que pensar em milhares de idéias mirabolantes, e eu gosto muito disso. Espero que você continue amando. Beijos!), **Mia Galvez** (você é contra isso e está gostando. Esse é o meu comentário favorito, sabe? Algumas pessoas já me disseram isso e eu fico infinitamente feliz. Eu gosto de tratar as coisas com delicadeza e deixar o texto discorrer delicadamente. As minhas estórias não são só para ler, mas para _sentir_. Disso eu não abro mão. Espero que você continue gostando da fic depois desse capítulo. Viu as cenas Ron/Hermione? Eu que fiz. Kim sorri. Beijos, Mia! Fico feliz que você esteja gostando), **Mlle**** Marie** (Kim treme na base. Está aqui, Está aqui! Ok, tem 24 páginas à mão, então ficou um pouco menor digitada. Mas ficou mui grande, né? Foi rápido, depois do seu comentário, não? Espero que esteja gostando, Mlle. Beijos!).

Até o próximo capítulo, pessoal!


End file.
